The Hand Of Time
by Lia-Sail
Summary: Elle courait, encore et encore, ils étaient tous morts, prise au piège par les Mangemorts, un espoir vient à elle ; un Retourneur de temps. Plongeant dans les couloirs du temps pour modifier le passé et avoir un futur, Hermione ne se doute pas des répercussions que cela va engendrer sur son corps en passant du temps à leurs côtés ; les Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement Sirius...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne touche absolument rien, hormis les reviews qui sont mon seul salaire, n'hésitez pas.

 **Personnages Principaux : **Hermione Granger - Sirius Black - Remus Lupin - Albus Dumbledore ect...

 **Rating** : M (Lemon)

* * *

 **The Hand Of Time**

 _(La Main du Temps)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle courrait encore et encore à ne plus pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Les branches des arbres frappaient par moment son visage.

Ses pieds se prenaient dans les racines ou bien dans des cailloux.

Elle tomba plusieurs fois, ne faisant plus attention à la douleur qui tiraillait chaque parcelle de son corps.

Non, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder, la peur était plus forte que tout.

Elle pouvait les entendre de toute part ; les Mangemorts.

Tout était perdu, c'était la fin, Harry venait de succomber de la main de Voldemort.

Ron était mort en voulant la protéger.

Quant aux autres, ils étaient tombés ou en train de mourir les uns après les autres.

Leurs visages, l'odeur du sang, les cris, les hurlements, les rires sadiques, tout se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment ?

Les larmes ravageaient son visage salit par la terre et le sang. Sa vision troublée, elle ne savait plus où se diriger et que faire. La forêt interdite lui avait paru le meilleur refuge sur le moment mais maintenant, où aller ? Elle était séquestrée de toute part, elle la sang-de-bourbe.

Si seulement tout cela avait pu être différent.

Si seulement Harry n'avait jamais pu être le dernier Horcruxe.

Si seulement Peter n'avait jamais vendu les Potter à Voldemort.

Si seulement Sirius avait pu faire confiance à Remus.

Seulement avec des si, elle pourrait refaire le monde indéfiniment, sans fin.

Or, aujourd'hui c'était la fin de ce monde, celui qu'elle avait pu connaître.

Aujourd'hui, tout ceux qu'elle avait pu aimer et connaître étaient morts ou en train de mourir.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus aucun espoir, plus aucun avenir.

Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres gercées pour finalement trébucher à nouveau dans une racine, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol froid et dur de la forêt. Les mains, les bras et les jambes en sang, elle se releva difficilement, relevant la tête, devant elle. Elle devait être forte, c'était une Gryffondor pardi ! Elle devait se montrer digne de sa maison.

Elle devait réfléchir comme l'ancienne Hermione qu'elle était.

Elle devait trouver une….

« Elle est là ! S'écria un Mangemort qui ricana.

\- Laissez-moi là ! S'exclama une voix de femme et folle alliée Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Non, tout mais pas _elle_ ! Il était hors de question qu'elle retombe entre ces mains une nouvelle fois ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Hermione sentit alors une nouvelle force surgir en elle, la poussant à reprendre sa course effrénée par l'adrénaline qui parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps.

Sa baguette dans la main droite, elle regardait de tous les côtés quand soudain Hermione vit un sort fuser droit sur elle. Elle se protégea aussitôt en créant un bouclier, sautant au même moment une branche morte.

Elle réussirait à s'échapper, foi de Gryffondor ! Ron ne sera pas mort en vain pour _elle_.

Pour lui, pour Harry, pour Rogue, pour Lupin, sa femme et son fils, pour les Weasleys, pour Neville, pour Dumbledore, pour Sirius, pour ses parents, elle réussirait, même si pour cela elle devait vivre en cavale durant des années.

Après tout, Sirius l'avait bien fait lui, alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas ?

« Encerclez là ! Je la veux vivante ! VIVANTE ! Cria Lestrange hystérique. »

En quelques minutes, comme elle avait pu l'entendre, elle se retrouva aussitôt encerclée par quatre Mangemorts et celle qu'elle détestait le plus ; Bellatrix. Celle qui avait réduit à l'état de légumes les parents de Neville, celle qui avait assassiné le parrain d'Harry sous ses yeux, celle qui avait tué Ron, celle qui avait gravé dans sa chair Sang-de-Bourbe. Hermione serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main, se raccrochant au peu qu'elle avait, elle jugea rapidement la situation qui était critique.

Elle était faite comme un rat.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de son dos tandis qu'elle entendit un sortilège être formulé, le parant aussitôt, débutant ainsi les hostilités. Malgré sa fatigue, le sang perdu, son poignée gauche cassé, elle arrivait encore à bien se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un endoloris dans le dos, la faisant fléchir tout en lui arrachant un cri à déchirer l'âme.

Au même moment la pluie commença à tomber, la terre devint boue, le sang devint poisseux, la douleur devint ingérable. L'endoloris avait réveillé tout ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Un nouveau sanglot traversa sa bouche tandis qu'elle se traîna dans la boue pour attraper sa baguette, refermant sa main sur l'objet de ces désirs, un Mangemort vint, au même moment, marcher sur sa main lui broyant ses doigts dans une agonie inimaginable.

Cependant, elle ne céda pas, elle ne lâcha pas sa baguette. Jamais.

« C'est qu'elle est coriace cette petite Granger, murmura une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut en Macnair.

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, on va la ramener au manoir et je vais m'occuper de son cas, déclara Lestrange en tournant autour d'elle comme un vautour autour de sa proie. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ? La petite séance de la dernière fois m'avait fortement plus, je retenterais bien quelque chose dans le même genre, soumit Bellatrix en dévoilant un sourire sadique.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à la torturer, j'ai pleins de nouveaux instruments à essayer, proposa Macnair en riant.

\- Pourquoi pas, une Sang-de-Bourbe torturée à la manière Moldu, ça peut être drôle, éclata de rire Lestrange. Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas de salive à gaspiller pour vous ! Répliqua Hermione avec virulence. »

Lestrange poussa Macnair qui lui marchait sur la main puis s'agenouilla alors à sa hauteur, lui attrapant la tête par les cheveux, la regardant fixement, la Gryffondor lui cracha sans préavis à la figure.

« Espèce de sale petite…. »

La concernée ne put finir sa phrase, un tremolo parcourant l'air et le ciel, un son que Granger reconnut rapidement ; Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts regardèrent le ciel couvert tandis que Bellatrix lâcha la tête d'Hermione pour se relever, cherchant des yeux d'où pouvait venir le bruit. La Gryffondor en profita pour rassembler le peu de force qu'il lui restait, se reculant contre un arbre, espérant que l'animal puisse venir en son aide.

Elle voulait y croire, juste un instant.

Hermione eut raison de garder espoir car le phénix en question vint alors à apparaître face à elle, autour de son cou ayant une longue chaîne et un pendentif qu'elle reconnut aussitôt ; un Retourneur de temps. Comment était-ce possible ?

Ils avaient tous été détruits lors du combat au département des mystères.

Fumseck lança un long trémolo vers Hermione s'attirant l'attention de tous les Mangemorts qui pointèrent aussitôt leur baguette sur l'animal pour le tuer. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour lancer un sort de protection prenant au passage le bien que lui tendait le phénix.

Les questions seraient pour plus tard. Cette chance, elle allait la saisir, là, maintenant.

Elle savait que personne n'était revenu d'un voyage dans le temps.

Elle savait qu'elle en paierait les conséquences.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Le regard déterminé, l'objet dans sa main, elle fit plusieurs tours sous les yeux ahurit des Mangemorts qu'elle vit courir pour l'attraper.

Trop tard, la marche du temps était en route…

Une fois qu'elle eut activée le sablier, tout défila sous ses yeux, à une vitesse qu'elle ne sut définir au point de se sentir nauséeuse. Le cœur battant, la mâchoire serrée, le sablier serré contre sa poitrine, elle déglutit passablement en s'apercevant que le couloir du temps sembla ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement.

Le retourneur de temps se brisa alors dans un bruit sourd. Le sable fin coulant entre ses doigts.

Elle releva la tête vers le ciel dégagée arborant un croisant de lune. Assise au même endroit contre l'arbre dans la forêt interdite, désormais, elle était seule.

Fumseck et les Mangemorts avaient disparu.

Hermione se releva difficilement, boitant à moitié, elle regarda une dernière fois le Retourneur de temps cassé dans sa main droite. Elle observa le chemin face à elle puis le sablier qu'elle fit tomber dans les feuilles mortes.

Sa décision était irrévocable.

Elle resterait dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne, si elle avait bien calculé, elle devait se trouver en l'année 1977.

Elle avait trois ans pour modifier le cours du temps.

Elle avait trois ans pour trouver une solution à cette guerre.

Elle avait trois ans, parce que le 19 Septembre 1979, elle viendrait au monde.

Deux Hermione Granger ne pourraient subsister sans créer une fissure temporelle.

Il était hors de question de toucher à l'avenir de ses parents pour qu'elle puisse survivre dans ce monde, sinon cela signifiait par la même occasion qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remonter à son tour le temps. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine, changer le passé sans pour autant tout bouleverser comme Eloïse Rouley Boulet qui avait été coincé 5 jours en 1402, au point d'anéantir vingt cinq de ses descendants, non nés dans le présent une fois revenue.

Le professeur Saul Funestar, qui avait passé toute sa carrière à étudier la magie temporelle au département des mystères, avait signifié l'esprit ne peut comprendre le temps, il ne peut donc pas comprendre les dommages qui s'ensuivront si nous présumons altérer ses lois.

Hermione le savait, elle jouait à un jeu très dangereux. Elle pouvait modifier l'avenir en bien comme en mal. Cependant, pour eux, elle tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Trainant sa jambe derrière elle, la baguette en main, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Elle traversa non sans mal la forêt interdite dans le sens inverse, arrivant aux abords du parc pour y apercevoir le château illuminé de ces douces lumières. Son souffle se coupa face à la vue qui la submergea d'émotions. Elle eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, comme lors de sa première année.

Poudlard était là, sous ses yeux, débout et non détruit.

La plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu depuis des semaines et des mois de recherche intrépide avec Harry et Ron au sujet des Horcruxes. A la simple pensée de ces amis, son cœur se tordit de douleur, ils étaient morts, morts mais elle les sauverait, _tous_.

Épuisée magiquement, physiquement et moralement, à peine eut-elle franchit les portes du Hall, qu'elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, libérée, en sécurité, de nouveau chez soi…

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce prologue, plutôt court, mais c'est l'introduction pour vous mettre en appétit, est-ce que cela vous a plus ?_

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est un Sirius/Hermione, je me suis enfin lancée dans ce couple, depuis le temps que j'en parlais..._

 _Notre petite Hermione à remonter le temps mais pour une période très courte, je n'en dis pas plus, vous allez comprendre._

 _J'ai écris cette fanfiction sur la bande original son de Brand X Music Album Chronos._

 _Tous les titres de cette fanfiction sont en rapport avec cet album qui littéralement inspiré pour cette histoire, de A à Z._

 _Je vous conseille de lire cette histoire sur ces musiques..._

 _La publication sera d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _Des Reviews Please ?_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Overcome

**Chapitre 1** : Overcome

 _(Surmonter)_

Le soleil, la chaleur, cette odeur, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, lui rappelant tellement de souvenirs. Hermione bougea difficilement un doigt, puis deux, puis sa main avant de pouvoir ouvrir ses paupières lourdes. Ses yeux noisette virent alors l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle dût se forcer à cligner des yeux pour appréhender cette lumière si blanche. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle sentit une douleur parcourir son corps qui la cloua à nouveau dans son lit.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant ses affaires et sa baguette qu'elle ne vit pas. Le lieu était silencieux, bien trop calme pour que les cours aient repris, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle était arrivée durant les vacances ? Peut-être était-ce l'été au vu du soleil qui baignait la pièce de ses doux rayons ?

Combien de temps était-elle là ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ?

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remettre ses sens en alerte et son corps se tendre, suspicieuse, méfiante. Le paravent s'ouvrit brusquement sur Mme Pomfresh qui lâcha son plateau quand elle vit sa patiente parfaitement réveillée.

« Doux merlin ! Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! Je reviens ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hermione soupir de soulagement, ayant soudainement l'appréhension de s'être trompée dans ses calculs. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux, appréciant ce moment de calme et de repos après tant de combats et d'horreurs. Malheureusement, aussitôt les yeux fermés, aussitôt son esprit fut assaillit d'images et de visions qui lui retournèrent l'estomac, en quelques secondes, elle vomit le peu qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

« Ma pauvre enfant ! Restez calme ! Conseilla l'infirmière en lançant un Recurvite et la replaçant doucement dans son lit. Le professeur Dumbledore est ici, vous sentez-vous capable de répondre à ces questions ? Sinon, nous reporterons la séance à plus tard, vous avez encore besoin de beaucoup de repos, prévint-elle avec douceur en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

\- Ça ira, répondit seulement Hermione en avalant difficilement l'eau mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier le liquide rafraîchissant qu'elle pouvait sentir glisser dans sa gorge et son estomac.

\- Bien, je le fais venir, approuva Mme Pomfresh en s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Attendez, combien, combien de temps suis-je ici ? s'enquit la Gryffondor curieuse.

\- Deux semaines, dévoila la sorcière en se retournant. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir, vos blessures étaient profondes, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang et…Mais peu importe, vous êtes réveillée et je vais faire en sorte de vous remettre sur pied, déclara-t-elle avec un doux sourire. »

Deux semaines, deux semaines de perdues, le temps était contre elle. Désormais, ce n'était plus un combat pour sa vie mais un combat contre le temps qui s'écoulait. Elle n'avait pas le loisir de se reposer. Non, trop de vies étaient en jeu. Trop de morts.

« Merci, encore une dernière question, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- Avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? s'inquiéta Mme Pomfresh en fronçant des sourcils, les mains jointes.

\- Non ! assura Hermione avec vigueur et assurance. C'est juste que, c'est juste pour confirmer mes pensées, tenta-t-elle pour ne pas paraître suspecte. »

Moins de personnes étaient au courant de son voyage dans le temps, mieux les gens s'en porteraient. Elle devait essayer d'influencer le moins possible l'avenir de ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés. Elle ferait bien assez de chamboulement ainsi.

« Nous sommes le 31 Juillet 1977, l'école reprend ce 1er Septembre, l'informa-t-elle, mais le directeur vous en dira plus, à toute à l'heure, termina l'infirmière en sortant par le paravent pour y laisser entrer Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur. »

Le revoir, là, bien vivant face à elle, lui serra le cœur. Il était plus jeune mais il n'avait pas changé, son regard pétillant et malicieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, sa longue barbe et ses cheveux blancs. Il avait toujours cette prestance qui faisait qu'on lui donnait sa confiance. Certes, elle avait bien lu l'autobiographie de leur ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais cela ne changeait en rien son opinion sur lui. Désormais, elle comprenait que dans la vie tout n'était fait que de choix, bons ou mauvais, tout cela dépendait du point de vue.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin réveillée, déclara-t-il en prenant place sur la chaise qui se situait sur sa gauche. Miss ?

\- Miss Granger, Hermione Granger, professeur, révéla-t-elle sans mentir.

\- Nous nous connaissons ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus où moins curieux.

\- Eh bien, oui, mais pas à cette époque, dévoila-t-elle de but en blanc en le fixant avec intensité.

\- Je vois, c'est bien ce que je redoutais, murmura-t-il sombrement.

\- Comment ? interrogea-t-elle à la fois étonnée et soucieuse que d'autres personnes puissent découvrir son secret sans qu'elle n'ait rien dit.

\- Voyez-vous Miss Granger, une jeune fille qui semble avoir combattu pour arriver dans l'enceinte du château alors qu'il y ait impossible d'y transplaner, conta Dumbledore serein. Pour ensuite reprendre connaissance deux semaines plus tard sans l'once d'une surprise en nous voyant, ne semblant pas perturbée outre mesure par les lieux, continua t-il d'expliquer. Ajoutant à cela, que la seule question que vous ayez posé à Mme Pomfresh, c'est l'année dans laquelle vous vous trouviez…

\- Oui, je comprends que cela fait beaucoup de points convergeant, admit Hermione en hochant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna t-il plus grave que jamais. Connaissez-vous les risques d'un tel voyage ?

\- Je, c'est la guerre à notre époque, souffla-t-elle douloureusement en serrant les mains autour des draps.

\- Ici aussi, l'informa le vieux sorcier en la jugeant calmement.

\- Nous l'avons perdu, ils ont gagné, _il a gagné_ , précisa-t-elle en croisant ses yeux bleus.

\- Je comprends, soupira t-il en se sentant plus vieux que jamais, lui qui avait espéré que cette guerre finirait en leur faveur. Pourquoi cette époque ? Vous auriez pu remonter quelques heures avant que la guerre ne soit gagnée ?

\- Parce que cette époque est la clé de beaucoup d'événements, expliqua Hermione. Il y a un groupe d'amis, ici même qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs.

\- Je vois parfaitement de qui vous parler, quel rapport avec Voldemort ? s'enquit Dumbledore en soutenant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tout, décréta-t-elle amèrement. L'un d'entre eux aura un enfant qui sera concerné par une prophétie en rapport avec Tom Jedusor, lui révéla-t-elle en s'attirant l'attention du sorcier par l'emploi du vrai nom de Voldemort. Cette prophétie lui sera confié et il aura dans l'idée de tuer cet enfant, il essaiera de le faire, mais sa mère se sacrifiera pour lui et le sort de la mort rebondira sur le bébé pour atteindre le mage noir, c'est ainsi que la première guerre finira, dit-elle en reprenant un peu sa respiration pour calmer les tremblements de sa voix. Ce soir là, une partie de l'âme de Tom Jedusor s'est attachée dans le corps de l'enfant et cela à créer un …

\- Horcruxe, compléta t-il lui permettant ainsi de confirmer ces propres soupçons.

\- Oui, cela ne sera pas le seul, il y en aura six autres, disséminés un peu partout ayant un rapport avec l'histoire de Poudlard, nous les avons retrouvé puis détruits, mais cela n'a servit à rien, l'enfant à grandit, il est devenu mon meilleur ami et il est mort, acheva-t-elle en déglutissant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas allez contre cette naissance, prévint-il inquiet.

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire, rétorqua-t-elle furibonde, mais les parents de mon meilleur ami ont été vendu au mage noir par l'un de leurs amis, je veux empêcher cela ! Je veux empêcher que cette famille ne meure et que mon meilleur ami devienne un Horcruxe contre son grès.

\- Si vous faites cela, peut-être que la prophétie n'aura plus aucun sens, peut-être que le temps en sera tellement bouleversé qu'il se distordra ?

\- Alors retrouvez ces Horcruxes, détruisez-les et tuez-le avant qu'il n'agisse sur cette famille et cet enfant ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix emplit de désespoir et de rage contenue.

\- Modifier le court du temps n'est pas sans impact, l'avertit le plus grand mage de tous les temps.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec détermination. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, dans mon époque, ils sont tous mort, l'espoir est vain et votre phénix, Fumseck m'a apporté ce Retourneur de temps, j'ai saisie l'occasion peu importe les conséquences, déclara Hermione en enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ces mains.

\- Vous risquez votre vie, votre naissance et votre futur, dit-il posément.

\- Qu'importe, si cela permet au monde magique de survivre, décréta-t-elle avec assurance. Si cela permet à mon meilleur ami d'avoir enfin une famille et que Tom Jedusor soit vaincu, je suis prête à tout, ajouta Granger en le regardant avec résolution. »

Dumbledore l'observa longuement par-dessus ces lunettes, semblant la juger. Elle était décidée, il le sentait, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, qu'importe s'il essayait de l'en dissuader elle le ferait. Il valait mieux aller dans son sens et d'être à ses côtés plutôt que d'être contre elle, qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Rien. Alors que collaborer avec elle, lui permettrait de mieux combattre dans cette guerre sordide. Il se leva de sa chaise puis déclara promptement :

« Bien, si mon phénix vous a donné ce Retourneur de temps c'est qu'il vous a jugé digne de confiance, dans ce cas nous mènerons cette bataille ensemble Miss Granger, décida t-il en lui souriant d'un air malicieux. Dès que vous serez rétablit, nous partirons à la recherche de ces Horcruxes.

\- Merci, merci professeur, souffla Hermione émue et à la fois soulagée.

\- Oh, une dernière question, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Dix sept ans, lui apprit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Parfait, vous rentrerez faire votre dernière année à Poudlard et subirez la répartition du Choixpeau Magique dès votre rétablissement. J'informerais les professeurs d'une nouvelle élève arrivant de Beauxbâtons, tout cela reste entre nous, moins de personnes auront connaissance de votre secret et mieux se sera, affirma Dumbledore.

\- Bien entendu, assura Hermione en hochant la tête. Pensez vous que je subirais le contre coup de ce voyage dans le temps comme Eloïse Rouley Boulet ?

\- Je ne puis vous dire mon enfant, suite à cet échec cuisant, la loi Funestar a été mise en place sur les Retourneurs de temps et personne n'a plus jamais tenté de voyager aussi loin, l'informa-t-il en pesant ses mots. A vrai dire, vous n'auriez même pas pu remonter aussi loin dans le temps si le retourneur que vous aviez en votre possession était protégé par cette loi...

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire que ce retourneur de temps était illégal ? s'effraya Hermione en se demandant comment l'animal avait pu se le procurer.

\- En quelque sorte oui, qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Il s'est détruit à mon arrivée, je ne peux faire le voyage contraire, révéla Hermione soucieuse.

\- Je vois, nous discuterons de cela plus tard, en attendant, profitez de ces instants pour vous reposer et prendre soin de vous, entre ces murs, vous êtes en sécurité, Mme Pomfresh va venir vous donnez votre traitement. On se revoit bientôt, conclut-il en partant. »

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, le sablier s'était brisé, elle était prisonnière de cette époque. Quand bien même elle souhaiterait repartir en 1998 que cela lui serait impossible à moins de ne retrouver un autre retourneur de temps non soumis à la loi Funestar. Seulement ça signifiait aller en voler un au département des mystères.

 _Impossible._

Elle savait que le cas d'Eloïse Rouley Boulet avait été terrible puisqu'elle avait passé cinq jour en 1402 et à son retour, elle avait vieillit de cinq siècles. Serait-ce son cas aussi ? Comment allait-elle trouver la solution de disparaître avant sa naissance sans créer une distorsion ? Devrait-elle mourir ? Devrait-elle se suicider ?

Cette simple idée lui glaça le sang.

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, pas maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif premier détruire les Horcruxes, sauver les parents d'Harry, par la même occasion Sirius et éviter au professeur Lupin de subir des années de solitude.

Elle y arriverait.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle se fit la promesse intérieure d'y arriver, avec Dumbledore à ces côtés, elle ne pouvait qu'y croire. Peu à peu, elle sentit ces yeux se fermer progressivement par la fatigue et les émotions qui l'avaient submergé. Sans savoir que le cours du temps était déjà en marche sur son corps qui vieillissait beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

 _31 Août 1977._

Un mois, un mois qu'elle était arrivée dans cette époque. Un mois qu'elle avait régulièrement des conversations avec Dumbledore pour lui parler des Horcruxes à détruire et leur cachette. Retrouver le diadème, la coupe, le médaillon et la bague ne seraient pas un souci, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne devait pas différer de son époque.

Non, par contre le journal intime c'était une autre histoire. Elle savait que Ginny était entrée en possession du journal par le biais de Malfoy, est-ce que cela signifiait que le journal se trouvait déjà au manoir ? Si oui, comment allait-elle faire pour y entrer et ensuite le retrouver ? Il pouvait être n'importe où dans le manoir et des souvenirs qu'elle en avait, ils étaient grand, voir très vaste.

Il y avait aussi une autre question qui s'était posée, Tom finirait par ressentir les effets néfastes de la destruction des Horcruxes, allait-il en créer d'autres dont elle n'aurait pas la connaissance ? Et à ce moment là, la boucle se répéterait indéfiniment sans jamais pouvoir s'en sortir.

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, c'était dans le pire des cas. Après tout, à son époque, il n'en avait pas recrée d'autres malgré la destruction consécutive des Horcruxes, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour douter.

Soupirant une énième fois, la tête plongée dans un énorme livre de la bibliothèque, elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait perdue. Plus les jours passaient, plus les jours se rapprochaient de la rentrée et plus elle doutait que son idée soit la bonne. Avait-elle raison de modifier ainsi le temps ?

Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ou bien le parrain d'Harry. Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant Peter Pettigrow celui-là même qui avait causé tous les maux aux Maraudeurs ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'intégrer dans leur groupe ? Elle qui n'était qu'un petit rat de bibliothèque.

Après tout, c'était Harry et Ron qui étaient venus à sa rencontre, c'était eux qui étaient venus la sauver du Troll pour ensuite l'intégrer. Sans eux, elle serait sans doute restée seule, comme toujours.

 _Elle ne savait plus_.

Si seulement, ils étaient là. Si seulement, ils avaient pu l'accompagner.

Harry aurait été si heureux de voir ses parents et Ron aurait toujours eu le mot pour rire, pour dédramatiser la situation.

Qu'allait-elle faire sans eux ? Comment allait-elle se débrouiller ? Elle était certes le cerveau du groupe mais elle n'avait pas l'impulsivité et le courage d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas l'humour et la joie de vivre de Ron.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle vit une tâche humide se dessiner sur l'une des pages de son livre, puis une deuxième, une troisième. Elle porta aussitôt ces mains sur son visage ruisselant de larmes.

Pleurer, elle ne savait faire que ça ces derniers temps et cela l'enrageait d'être ainsi. A quoi bon pleurer ? Cela ne lui servirait à rien dans sa quête. Elle devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

Elle se devait de surmonter cette épreuve aussi dure soit-elle.

Seulement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle était seule contre tous, contre le temps.

Un hoquet traversa ses lèvres, où était l'ancienne Hermione ? Où était-elle ? Quand allait-elle retrouver enfin un semblant d'espoir ? Quand allait-elle cesser de cauchemarder toutes les nuits, se réveillant en hurlant ? Quand allait-elle pouvoir vivre ?

Sa seule satisfaction était d'être répartit à nouveau chez les Gryffondor, le Choixpeau l'avait sans hésitation replacé chez les Lions alors que la toute première fois, il avait longuement hésité avec Serdaigle. Dumbledore lui avait acheté toutes les fournitures et vêtements nécessaires à son année scolaire. Physiquement, elle était prête pour cette nouvelle et dernière année mais moralement, c'était tout autre chose.

D'un revers de main, elle sécha rageusement ses larmes, dégageant ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que quelques cheveux blanc lui étaient restés dans la main…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

 _1er Septembre 1977._

Elle n'avait pas prit le train, elle avait sagement attendue que Dumbledore annonce sa venue lors de son discours de début d'année. Elle avait été présentée à tous les élèves de Poudlard sur l'estrade surplombant les quatre tables des quatre maisons. Elle avait été présentée sous son véritable nom et prénom, par choix, elle aurait bien assez à mentir pour en plus tromper les gens sur son propre nom.

La table des lions l'avait accueillit sous un grand tonnerre d'applaudissement quand sa maison fut révélée. Elle s'était installée à côté d'une rouquine et préfète en chef qu'elle reconnue en la mère d'Harry grâce à ses yeux verts tandis que sur sa droite, une grande brune aux cheveux longs discutait avec un autre jeune homme tout aussi brun et qui avait un air de déjà vu. Elle fut alors détournée de ses pensées par la voix de Lily :

« Alors Hermione, comment trouves-tu Poudlard comparé à Beauxbâtons ?

\- Très beau, ce n'est bien entendu pas comparable, mais le château est magnifique, répondit la concernée avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as déménagé avec tes parents ? s'enquit quelque peu curieuse la rouquine.

\- Oui, on va dire cela, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de venir ici, soucis personnels, conclu la jeune fille.

\- Oh, désolée de m'être montrée indiscrète, s'excusa Lily, en tous cas tu parles remarquablement bien l'anglais, nota la Gryffondor tandis qu'Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes dans la découpe de sa viande. Oh oui, ma mère est d'origine anglaise, mentit-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer face à ce premier mensonge.

\- Et du coup, les françaises sont toutes aussi jolie que _toi_? demanda une voix masculine qui s'installa en face d'elle accompagné de trois autres garçons. »

Sirius. Sirius Black en personne. Si jeune, si beau, si souriant, si _vivant_.

Hermione déglutit passablement tandis que son regard passa ensuite sur James à ces côtés, ayant les mêmes cheveux en bataille que son meilleur ami, puis Remus possédant toujours ce sourire si mélancolique, ses yeux laissant transparaître tant de maturité pour son âge. Le dernier n'était autre que Peter, rondouillard, observant les autres avec admiration, ne lâchant pas James du regard.

Voilà, elle y était, ils étaient là, tous réunis autour d'elle en cette année 1977. Elle qui ne devrait pas être là, elle qui interférait déjà par sa seule présence dans le cours du temps.

Il était trop tard pour renoncer.

« Tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher Black, sermonna Lily en le foudroyant du regard. On croirait d'un chien en chaleur !

\- Eh ! s'insurgea le concerné en faisant mine de s'offenser.

\- Sirius voulait seulement se montrer sociable avec notre nouvelle camarade, défendit James à l'attention de Lily qui le regarda pour au final poser ses yeux sur le badge que portait le jeune Potter sur sa robe de sorcier.

\- A croire que les professeurs sont tombés sur la tête en te nommant Préfet en Chef, souffla Evans en détournant brusquement la tête.

\- On se moque de ça, nous ne sommes pas venus là pour débattre sur l'éligibilité de James à ce poste qui lui scier à merveille Evans, va falloir t'en remettre ! déclara Sirius. A moins que cela ne soit dût au fait que tu vas devoir le fréquenter tous les jours en ayant votre propre appartement, soumit Black d'un sourire goguenard tandis que Lily le foudroya du regard. Alors, très chère Hermione, pas trop le mal du pays ?

\- Non, ça ira, répondit-elle de manière détachée ou tout du moins, elle essayait.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la France, c'est un très beau pays, confia Sirius en se servant de poulet.

\- Tu aimes la France pour les filles ou pour la culture et ses monuments ? s'informa Hermione en haussant un sourcil interrogateur quelque peu surprise de découvrir un Sirius quelque peu dragueur.

\- Hum, bien entendu pour tout, cela forme un ensemble mais s'il y a des jolies filles c'est d'autant mieux, avoua t-il avec un franc parlé qui arracha un éclat de rire à Granger. »

Elle aurait peut-être dû le trouver don juan et ne pas apprécier qu'il soit aussi séducteur mais, le ton qu'il employait et la manière dont il se comportait, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Il profitait de la vie comme elle venait.

« Tu restes longtemps en Angleterre ? se renseigna Lupin en se servant de pomme de terre.

\- Eh bien, mon voyage n'est pas fixe, une année sûr, peut-être deux, dit évasivement Hermione en buvant un peu de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu retourneras en France ? demanda Peter la bouche pleine.

\- Non, trancha froidement Hermione en souhaitant qu'il s'étouffe avec sa nourriture.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Peter, on te l'a dit maintes et maintes fois, réprimanda James agacé.

\- Oh oui, désolé, continua-t-il de parler en mâchant son repas sous le soupir exaspéré de Prong.

\- Relax James, souffla Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, ne fait pas attention à lui _Mione_ , il manque d'éducation notre pauvre Peter, l'informa t-il en remarquant qu'elle avait tiqué à son surnom. Désolé, tu n'aimes peut-être pas que je te surnomme ainsi ? se renseigna t-il soucieux. »

Il était observateur, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais quoi de surprenant puisqu'au final ils avaient découvert le secret de Remus, c'est qu'ils étaient loin d'être des idiots. Bien entendu, l'appeler ainsi, faisait remonter des souvenirs en elle. La gorge serrée, elle réussit à murmurer un « _non_ » avant de replonger dans son assiette. Ils étaient si familier avec elle, comme-ci elle avait toujours été là, présente avec eux. Agissaient-ils de la même manière avec tous leurs camarades ?

« Hey ! Félicitation à toi Franck ! cria Sirius en le voyant aux côtés d'Alice qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. »

Franck et Alice Londubat, voilà pourquoi elle avait une impression de déjà vu, c'était les parents de Neville. Eux aussi, bien vivant et si elle réussissait, lui aussi pourrait avoir des parents sains d'esprits et non dans un lit d'hôpital, élevé par sa grand-mère.

« Si Peter manque d'éducation, tu en aurais grandement besoin, toi aussi, déclara Lily énervée en tirant Hermione de ces songes. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'ils se sont mis en couple, ajouta la préfète en chef.

\- Ne fait pas ta rabat-joie de première Evans, décréta Black en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Toi aussi ton tour viendra, sous entendit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui consterna la jeune fille. »

Oui, décidément il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, Sirius Black était un bon vivant, bien différent de l'image qu'elle avait de lui à son époque. En même temps, quoi de plus surprenant après avoir passé douze ans emprisonné avec les Détraqueurs. Elle croisa alors son regard gris et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine sans en comprendre réellement la raison. Il n'y avait pas de fantômes du passés dans ses yeux gris. Il n'y avait pas encore de tatouage gravé sur sa peau.

Non, rien de tout cela.

Le voir ainsi, lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait raison sur son choix.

La voilà sa réponse. La voilà sa confirmation sur ces choix.

Oui, elle avait raison de vouloir préserver tout cela

Préserver leur sourire, leur bonne humeur et leur vie.

* * *

 _Voilà, les bases sont posées, comme vous avez pu le voir notre Hermione est bien décidée à tout changer, seulement, changer le temps (à mes yeux) n'ait pas sans conséquence, et je ne parle pas du fait que cela puisse changer le destin de certains personnages mais aussi avoir un impact sur elle à proprement parlé._

 _Je pense que vous l'avez deviné au deuxième paragraphe avec ses cheveux blancs qui commencent à arriver et à tomber...Elle n'a rien à faire à cette époque, elle n'est qu'un élément nuisible dans le cours du temps qui va vouloir se débarrasser d'elle. J'espère que vous avez désormais compris mon petit message précédent à la fin du prologue qui disait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps..._

 _L'histoire va être sombre et surtout beaucoup de prises de tête pour Hermione qui se rend compte que changer le temps n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait cru. Changer certains éléments, va de suite apporter de nouveaux éléments qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte et qui n'existait pas dans son époque...Terrible, du coup, quoi faire ?_

 _Elle fera des erreurs. Elle gagnera par moment, mais elle perdra aussi beaucoup._

 _J'espère aussi que l'entrée des Maraudeurs aura pu vous plaire ? Ainsi que celle de Lily ?_

 _J'ai décidé de faire jouer un rôle à Dumbledore, car pour moi, il reste un bon guide pour Harry et il en sera un pour Hermione._

 _Je vous laisse réfléchir et faire vos théories que j'attends avec impatience._

 **Reviews Please ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Codebreaker

**Chapitre 2** : _Codebreaker_

 _(Décrypteur)_

 _Septembre 1977._

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée, deux semaines qu'elle s'évertuait à mentir, sourire et paraître. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile. Dire que Remus le faisait chaque jour de sa vie, comment faisait-il ? Comment réussissait-il à tromper ainsi son monde sur sa condition alors qu'elle peinait à le faire ?

Heureusement, dans son malheur elle avait la chance de pouvoir converser avec les Maraudeurs lors des repas, pouvant ainsi les approcher et en apprendre plus sur eux, sinon la plupart du temps, elle était seule à la recherche du diadème dans la salle sur demande ou bien à discuter avec Dumbledore qui lui s'évertuait à rechercher la bague de Gaunt. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire cela un jour mais le directeur était sans doute sa seule source de lumière dans ces ténèbres.

Du fait qu'il savait tout d'elle, Hermione pouvait agir librement et naturellement, pas besoin de réfléchir sur comment mentir ou bien dissimuler une information. Il était sa bulle d'air, permettant de tenir bon dans cette épreuve difficile.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas encore osé lui parler de ses changements physiques qui commençaient à s'opérer chez elle. Hermione en était persuadée elle subissait les frais du voyage dans le temps, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Peut-être n'aurait-elle-même pas trois ans devant elle pour tout changer ? Peut-être n'aurait-elle-même pas le temps de modifier quoi que se soit ?

Non, décidément on ne pouvait pas dire que tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait espéré.

Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de paramètres à prendre en compte qui pouvaient à tout moment venir obstruer sa mission principale. Elle soupira longuement tout en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, observant la montagne de brique à braque qui s'étalait sous ses yeux dans la salle sur demande. Comment allait-elle retrouver ce fichue diadème dans ce labyrinthe ? Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement où il se trouvait et c'était là, le dilemme.

Retroussant ses manches, elle s'attela à chercher, encore et encore, poussant des chaises, découvrant des vieux livres, des bibelots en tout genre, quand son regard fut soudainement attiré par quelque chose d'assez grand, recouvert d'un drap poussiéreux. Hermione s'approcha doucement mais surement, la curiosité l'emportant puis tendit sa main pour tirer le drap qui s'envola avec la poussière qui la fit tousser.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir un grand miroir dorée, où l'on pouvait y lire tout en haut l'inscription « Rised elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ».

Le miroir de Rised, celui-là même qu'Harry avait pu découvrir lors de sa première année, lui permettant de découvrir sa famille. Alors, durant tout ce temps, il avait été stocké ici. La main tremblante, elle avança doucement vers l'objet de ses désirs, comme hypnotisée. Qu'allait-il lui montrer ? Qu'allait-elle y voir ?

Face au miroir, elle se vit tout d'abord seule puis entourée par Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient des grands signes de la main tandis que Ginny était aux côtés de son petit ami, souriante comme jamais. En plus de ses amis, elle y vit Sirius, Remus à côté des parents d'Harry qui tenaient leur garçon par son épaule. La famille Weasley au grand complet, non loin de ses parents.

Tous, tous là. Ils étaient tous présent. La lèvre tremblante, elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le miroir, leur murmurant inlassablement

« Ce désir deviendra vrai, je vous en fais la promesse. Attendez-moi, attendez-moi, supplia-t-elle en se laissant glisser à terre, pleurant une nouvelle fois leurs morts. »

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius, qui avait la carte des Maraudeurs entre ses mains ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité de James pour se rendre au cuisine, fut surprit de voir la nouvelle apparaître sur la carte trainant au septième étage.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire à cette heure de la nuit ?

Certes, lui non plus n'était pas des plus exempts, mais la petite Granger lui avait paru tout, sauf allant contre les règles. En classe, elle était toujours la première à lever le doigt pour répondre, elle avait des bonnes notes, faisant râler Evans qui avait trouvé une rivale à la hauteur de son intelligence et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Elle paraissait ordonnée et très sérieuse, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il avait remarqué qu'elle les observait et les écoutait énormément.

Il avait été étonné que contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne se vante pas de leur avoir tenu la conversation ou bien minauder auprès d'eux pour avoir leur attention. Non, elle semblait bien loin de tout cela. Elle paraissait être dans son monde, tout simplement. Lui aussi, l'avait observé, intrigué par son comportement et son attitude, et il avait pu noter que son regard se voilait de tristesse par moment. Non, c'était même plus que de la tristesse, c'était un regard emplit de douleur et hanté par les fantômes du passé.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ?

A vrai dire Sirius, s'ennuyait fortement depuis que James logeait avec Evans dans les appartements de préfet en chef. Ils ne faisaient plus autant de blagues qu'auparavant aux Serpentard, Remus lisait beaucoup ou bien jouait quelques fois aux échecs avec lui, mais rien qui puisse le divertir fortement. Quant à Peter, il lui arrivait de disparaître fréquemment, peut-être avait-il une copine ?

Black aimait l'adrénaline, le danger, quelque chose qui puisse occuper son esprit en manque d'aventure. Alors, la nouvelle était tombée à pic, elle aiguisait sa curiosité et il comptait bien en apprendre un peu plus sur la petite française qui parlait sacrément bien anglais. D'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué que lorsqu'on lui parlait de ces parents, elle se braquait.

Peut-être était-elle en froid avec eux ? Si oui pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-elle venue en Angleterre si c'était pour repartir prochainement ?

N'était-ce pas étrange ?

Elle cachait un secret, il l'avait sentit comme pour Remus.

Les victuailles attendraient, il allait faire un petit détour par le septième étage et surprendre sa nouvelle camarade qui paraissait bien intrépide sous son petit air sage.

Satisfait de son idée, il changea de direction, observant le point « _Hermione Granger_ » qui se déplaçait lentement, à cette vitesse là, il l'aurait rattrapé en moins de temps pour le dire et surtout elle risquait de se faire attraper à tout moment par Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Padfoot jeta un petit coup d'œil à la position du concierge qui paraissait tourner vers les cachots, grand bien lui fasse.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il finit par arriver au septième étage, sous la cape d'invisibilité, refermant la carte d'un coup de baguette magique en ayant aperçut la jeune fille de ses pensées, assise contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Était-elle blessée ? Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi prostrée ?

Sirius s'avança en douceur vers Hermione qui ne le voyait pas et ne sentait pas sa présence. Il fut alors ébahit de l'entendre sangloter. Que se passait-il pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Était-elle venue se réfugier à cet étage pour être tranquille ? Si oui, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour consoler les filles, les faire pleurer oui, mais non l'inverse.

Il fit alors quelques pas en arrière, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux gris de sa silhouette puis fut doublement plus étonné en la voyant se relever brusquement, séchant rageusement ces larmes, la tête droite, le regard fixe telle une lionne. Comment pouvait-elle passer ainsi d'un état proche du désespoir à cette détermination sans faille ?

Quand elle vint à passer à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, son visage était marqué par les larmes qu'elle avait versées mais aussi par une douleur qui semblait bien trop grande pour elle. Elle paraissait si mâture à cet instant, elle semblait plus âgée que les dix sept ans qu'elle avait.

« Qui est là ? murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant tandis qu'elle sortit sa baguette, la pointant dans le vide. »

Comment avait-elle fait pour le sentir ? Avait-elle entendu sa respiration ?

Et cette position, ce visage si dur, on aurait cru qu'elle avait déjà combattu, qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment à être attaquée.

Que devait-il faire ? Se manifester ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le voir et il n'était pas question qu'il se montre, plus maintenant. Il avait pensé la taquiner mais pas après l'avoir vu ainsi.

Il la vit alors attendre puis baisser la baguette tout en la rangeant tandis qu'elle secoua la tête comme pour se traiter d'idiote. Sirius attendit qu'elle vienne à disparaître de son champ de vision pour reprendre son chemin vers sa tour, n'ayant plus le cœur à manger.

Hermione Granger était sans doute la fille la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré durant ses sept années à Poudlard. Elle méritait bien son intérêt pour les semaines et mois à venir…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

 _Octobre 1977._

Le mois d'octobre commençait et à vrai dire, Sirius n'avait qu'Hermione en tête depuis sa découverte de l'autre soirée. Il la regardait continuellement, toujours aussi surprit de la voir sourire face aux propos de Remus qu'elle paraissait couver des yeux d'une étrange manière.

Était-elle amoureuse de son ami ?

Non, cela ne semblait pas être ça, elle n'avait pas ce petit pétillement, c'était autre chose.

C'était tendre, c'était affectueux, comme une mère avec son enfant.

Pourquoi ?

Encore une nouvelle question qui venait s'ajouter à son répertoire au mystère qu'était Hermione Granger à elle seule. Cette fille lui faisait perdre la tête, à n'en point douter.

« Eh Padfoot, tu me dis si l'on te dérange, souffla James à son oreille.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'étais juste dans mes pensées, se justifia Sirius en reprenant le beurrage de sa tartine.

\- Et elle s'appelle comment ? sous entendit Prong d'un air malicieux.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu me parles, je serais toi, je m'occuperais plutôt du cas Evans, rétorqua Sirius en observant la concernée qui s'installait non loin de Granger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, cela se passe à merveille depuis que nous sommes préfet en chef et que j'ai écouté les précieux conseils de Remus ceux de l'ignorer, raconta James enjoué. Cela semble fonctionner, l'autre jour soir, elle est venue me voir en me demandant mes notes sur le cours de Sortilège, s'enthousiasma Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à celle qu'il aimait.

\- En quoi te demander un cours prouve qu'elle s'intéresse à toi ? s'enquit Sirius en haussant un sourcil interrogateur quelque peu sceptique face aux propos de son ami.

\- On parle de Lily ! Celle qui ne cessait de dire que je n'étais pas mâture, ni sérieux et elle vient à me demander mes cours, c'est qu'elle pense que je suis de confiance, non ? interrogea James d'une voix plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, abdiqua Black en la faveur de son meilleur ami, ne souhaitant pas lui briser encore une fois ces rêves de mise en couple avec Evans.

\- Alors ? Et toi ?

\- Alors quoi ? répliqua Sirius en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir James.

\- Oh, pas de ça avec moi, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, toi et tes regards en catimini sur la petite nouvelle, déclara le jeune Potter.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'avoue mais cela change quoi ?

\- Cela change tout, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois réellement t'intéresser à une fille, confia James en buvant son chocolat.

\- Elle m'intrigue, cela passe le temps, réfuta Sirius en croquant dans sa tartine.

\- Elle est aussi jolie, ajouta Prong d'un ton taquin.

\- Oui, sans doute, approuva t-il difficilement.

\- Sans doute ? reprit le concerné en riant. Rendez-moi Sirius, je t'ai réellement perdu mon ami, il y a quelques semaines de ça, tu n'aurais jamais avoué avec autant de difficulté qu'une fille puisse être mignonne. Dois-je te rappeler la remarque que tu lui as faite à la rentrée ? lui rappela James très sérieux.

\- Je sais, grogna Black. Elle est jolie et intrigante, conclut-il évasivement.

\- Alors lance-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il me semble qu'aucune fille ne t'a jamais résisté ? remarqua son meilleur ami en l'observant avec intensité.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé, je préfère prendre mon temps pour la décrypter, répondit Sirius en buvant son jus de citrouille, déclenchant un nouveau rire chez James.

\- La décrypter ? répéta t-il en se retenant de rire. On croirait un sujet d'étude à t'entendre parler, se moqua t-il.

\- Oh fiche moi la paix et retourne voir _ta Lily,_ lança Black agacé par les remarques du Gryffondor. »

James ne pouvait pas comprendre, en même temps, il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce soir là, où il l'avait croisé au septième étage en train de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'espionnait tous les soirs via la carte des Maraudeurs, l'ayant vu se diriger au septième étage pour y disparaître une heure avant de retourner à la tour. Il ne lui avait pas non plus confié qu'il l'avait vu aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, y restant plus longtemps qu'au septième étage.

Alors oui, il tentait de la décrypter, de trouver son secret et ce qu'elle cachait.

Que faisait-elle au septième étage ? Que faisait-elle dans le bureau du directeur ?

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il croisa alors son regard noisette voilé par le chagrin. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler avec Remus ? Il était souvent doué d'empathie pour son entourage, peut-être avait-il lui aussi remarqué la tristesse que dégageait cette fille ? Peut-être que le loup avait remarqué ou sentit quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à mieux l'appréhender ?

Il avait aussi remarqué quelque chose d'autre ; elle paraissait ne pas apprécier Peter.

Elle lui lançait souvent des regards sombres et ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur comme ci, comme ci elle l'avait déjà vu ou connu ? Était-ce possible ? Si oui, quand ? Et Peter lui en aurait parlé s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, à moins qu'il n'en ait pas le souvenir ?

Pourtant, une aussi jolie fille ne pouvait être oubliée, _lui_ , ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Elle n'était pas superficielle comme la plupart des autres filles qui venaient l'aborder.

Ses longs cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et très épais, au réveille elle devait sans aucun doute avoir une crinière de lionne.

Elle avait des lèvres qui appelaient au fantasme et à la rêverie. Il s'imaginait bien les croquer, les posséder, les malmener pour la faire gémir.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses viles pensées qui venaient encombrer son esprit déjà bien assez sollicité. Il croisa alors son regard interrogateur et pour seule réponse, il lui souffla

« Cela te dirait de venir à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard avec _nous_ , la semaine prochaine ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers lui, étonné. James lui lança un grand sourire qui signifiait tout. Peter, lui, continua de manger, ne semblant même pas avoir relevé sa phrase. Quant à Evans, celle-ci ayant entendu sa proposition vis-à-vis d'Hermione, avait toute suite été interpellée.

D'accord, il avait été idiot, encore une fois il n'avait pas réfléchit et seulement agit sous le coup de l'impulsion. Seulement, elle l'avait perturbé et il avait bien fallut lui répondre quelque chose pour ne pas paraître encore plus crétin qu'il ne l'était.

« Black, je te préviens que si c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, elle te coûtera chère, prévint Lily.

\- Franchement Evans, de quoi je me mêle, il me semble qu'Hermione est assez grande pour prendre ses décisions, répliqua Sirius agacé par ses leçons de morales.

\- Généralement quand tu invites une fille à sortir avec toi, elle finit en pleurs, lui rappela la rouquine. J'aimerais autant éviter cela en sachant qu'Hermione ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec toi, avertit la préfète en chef.

\- Va batifoler et te décoincer avec James plutôt que de te mêler des affaires des autres ! Décréta Sirius en haussant la voix, quelque peu énervé par la description qu'elle donnait de lui à Granger.

\- Co-Comment ? s'écria la concernée outré. Je…

\- C'est bon, coupa Hermione en posant une main sur le bras de Lily. Je te remercie de ton inquiétude, mais je ne pense pas avoir à craindre quoi que se soit avec Sirius, et puis je ne serais pas seule de ce que j'ai pu comprendre ? dit la Gryffondor en se retournant vers Sirius qui avait perdu son latin.

\- Oui, oui, se reprit-il, il y aura Remus, Peter et James, précisa t-il avec vigueur.

\- Tu vois, fit Granger avec un sourire rassurant envers Lily, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, si cela t'inquiète tant, proposa à son tour la sorcière. »

Autant dire que la proposition d'Hermione ravit James au plus haut point, la remerciant du plus profond de son cœur. Il crut sauter de joie quand il entendit la femme de ses rêves répondre un « _d'accord_ » pour ensuite reprendre sa place et terminer son déjeuner. Il allait faire une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily ! Que demander de plus ? Il surprit alors un clin d'œil de la part d'Hermione à son encontre, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce.

Il sentait qu'il allait apprécier cette fille. Au final, Sirius avait bien choisit, avec de la chance, peut-être allait-elle réussir à le faire changer d'opinion sur l'amour ? Peut-être que son meilleur ami allait se faire prendre à son propre piège, à force de s'intéresser à elle juste pour passer le temps ? Il avait hâte d'être au week-end prochain, oh que oui, il promettait d'être fort en rebondissement…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

Le soir venu, encore une fois, allongé dans son lit, la carte des Maraudeurs entre ses mains, il observa Hermione se diriger vers le septième étage. Il était vingt et une heure, il savait que d'ici une bonne heure, elle finirait par réapparaître sur la carte. Où pouvait-elle aller pour que la carte ne la détecte pas ? Tous les passages secrets avaient été répertoriés et même si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il en manquait un à l'appel, comment avait-elle fait pour le découvrir aussi rapidement ?

Comment, alors qu'elle était là depuis si peu de temps ?

C'était à rien n'y comprendre.

Parfois, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle connaissait le château, bien mieux qu'eux.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il s'en était fait la réflexion ce matin en sortant du déjeuner après l'avoir invitée à Pré-Au-Lard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Métarmophose, elle avait fait et dit quelque chose qui lui avait fait froncer des sourcils. Lily avait voulu aller aux toilettes avec Alice, seulement cela risquait de leur faire perdre du temps, c'est alors qu'Hermione leur avait proposé de prendre le passage de Giffard Abbott au premier étage. Ce passage était en effet connu de pas mal d'élèves, c'était un petit raccourci que bons nombres oubliaient d'utiliser, néanmoins _elle_ en avait fait la remarque.

Comment pouvait-elle connaître ce passage en aussi peu de temps ?

Le château regorgeait de passage de ce genre et ils leurs avaient fallu des années pour les appréhender. Alors qu'elle, en à peine un mois, Hermione semblait les connaître comme sa poche, comme ci elle y avait déjà vécu, dans une autre vie, dans une autre époque.

Il délirait complètement. Cette fille allait le rendre fou !

« Pourquoi as-tu invité Hermione à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda une voix masculine qu'il reconnut rapidement en Remus.

\- Cela nous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur elle et puis, elle ne doit pas connaître le village, on se fera alors un plaisir d'être ses guides, répondit Sirius en croisant le regard ambré du Loup-garou qui se mordit les lèvres en signe de gêne. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on…

\- Non, rétorqua abruptement Remus en surprenant une nouvelle fois Black. Cela ne me dérange pas qu'elle vienne avec nous, c'est juste que, enfin, tu ne l'as trouve pas étrange ? interrogea Lupin en plissant son front, soucieux.

\- Toi-aussi, révéla Sirius en se relevant rapidement de son lit. Tu as remarqué quelque chose ? Toi ou bien le…

\- Les deux, avoua Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit, face à Padfoot qui était tout ouïe. Elle semble détester Peter, fit remarquer Lupin. Je l'ai bien sentit quand il lui a adressé la parole le premier soir de la répartition.

\- Oui, je l'avais aussi noté, sauf qu'elle ne…

\- Ne le connaît pas ? compléta Remus. Son regard en disait plus long que tout les mots réunis, elle le connaît, soutint-il en arrachant un ébahissement à Black.

\- Impossible, Peter nous en aurait parlé !

\- Peter sort de plus en plus souvent seul, ajouta le loup-garou embarrassé. Il nous parle de moins en moins, peut-être ne s'en souvient-il pas ? Peut-être…

\- Qu'il nous ment ? proposa Sirius en doutant soudainement de son ami le rat.

\- Je ne sais pas Sirius, admit Lupin quelque peu désappointé. C'est Peter, on le connaît depuis gamin, il n'est pas méchant, il est juste plein d'admiration devant vous, confia Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

\- Trop d'admiration, assura Black. Surtout pour James.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais quel mal y a-t-il ? Et puis, nous ne connaissons rien d'Hermione, peut-être est-ce d'elle que l'on doit se méfier ? Après tout, elle semble le haïr de toute son âme pour que j'arrive à le percevoir, en plus de cela, elle nous couve du regard, elle semble bien connaître le château, tu as bien vu ce matin…

\- Oui, je pensais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, révéla Sirius, rassuré de ne pas être si fou que ça. As-tu ressentit autre chose chez elle, comme de la tristesse ?

\- Je dirais plus que de la tristesse, confirma Remus d'un air grave. C'est une douleur sans nom, elle souffre. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai vu en train de pleurer, un soir, il y a deux semaines en souhaitant aller aux cuisines, dévoila Black en se replongeant dans les souvenirs de cette soirée.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ? se renseigna Moony de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Non, mais elle m'a surprise, elle a sentit ma présence malgré la cape d'invisibilité, avertit Padfoot en croisant à nouveau le regard inquiet du Loup-garou.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je peux t'assurer que cette fille sait ce battre, assura Sirius en se rappelant sa posture et son air aguerrit.

\- Alors, tu l'as invité uniquement dans le but d'en découvrir plus sur elle, c'est tout ? demanda Moony d'un air interrogateur et dubitatif.

\- Eh bien oui, que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? s'étonna une nouvelle fois Sirius. Tu ne vas pas insinuer la même chose que James ?

\- Quelle chose ? s'intéressa soudainement le loup-garou.

\- Non, rien, oublie, tenta Sirius en balayant sa phrase d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu en as trop dit ou bien pas assez, dans les deux cas, je veux une réponse, décréta Remus en soutenant son regard.

\- Je vais tuer Prong, murmura Sirius dans sa barbe naissante. Il a insinué que je pourrais être attiré par elle, physiquement.

\- Et ? releva Remus avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Et quoi ? Oui, d'accord, elle est jolie, elle a un charme mais c'est uniquement pour rompre l'ennui que je fais tout ça ! s'énerva Sirius en croisant les bras. Pourquoi, personne ne veut me croire ?

\- Je te crois Paddy, rassura Remus à moitié convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Donc, si je comprends bien, nous avons ouvert une enquête sur Hermione Granger et tu crois que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard va nous en apprendre plus sur elle ?

\- C'est toujours un moyen d'approche afin de la questionner un peu plus que nécessaire et si elle connaît réellement le château, dans la toute logique des choses, elle connaît..

\- Pré-au-lard, dirent-ils en chœur. »

Ils se firent un sourire mutuel en ayant eu la même idée. Ils n'étaient pas amis d'enfance pour rien. Ils étaient les Maraudeurs, ils se comprenaient sans se parler, ils avaient souvent les mêmes idées où déductions, sans doute à force de se côtoyer.

Sept années qu'ils se connaissaient.

Sept années durant lesquelles ils avaient appris le secret de Remus, créer la carte puis devenu des Animagus Illégaux pour leur meilleur ami.

Sept années qu'ils avaient vécu des tas d'aventures, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Sept années et celle-ci serait la dernière passée à Poudlard.

A l'extérieur, une guerre implacable les attendait.

A l'extérieur, ils ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part.

A l'extérieur, tout pourrait arriver, le meilleur, comme le pire…

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre qui décrit beaucoup les états d'âmes d'Hermione et l'état d'esprit de Sirius et Remus qui se posent pas mal de questions..._

 _Que va t-il se passer à Pré-Au-Lard ? Est-ce que les soupçons de Sirius vont se confirmer ou pas ?_

 _Est-ce que cela vous plait toujours ?_

 _Des commentaires bon ou mauvais ?_

 **Lia-Sail.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Elegy

**Chapitre 3** : Elegy

 _(Elégie)_

 _Octobre 1977._

Assise dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci était en train de préparer calmement le thé alors que la bague de Gaunt reposait sur son bureau. L'un des Horcruxes, il avait réussi à la retrouver dans les ruines de la maison familiale des Gaunt. Heureusement, comme le lui avait spécifié Hermione, il ne l'avait pas enfilé à son doigt au risque de refaire la même erreur qu'à son époque et d'en mourir à petit feu. Il allait donc falloir la détruire, le souci était comment ?

L'épée de Gryffondor n'était pas encore baignée du venin du basilic et ne pouvait donc détruire aucun Horcruxe en vigueur. Elle n'avait pas non plus de crochet de basilic à sa disposition. Il restait donc le sortilège Feudeymon ou bien…

Elle releva alors la tête en entendant Fumseck lancer une douce note qui résonna dans l'air, celui-ci déploya ses ailes puis s'envola de son perchoir pour se poser sur ses genoux, la surprenant quelque peu, puis regarda Dumbledore qui avait un sourire malicieux tout en lui disant :

« Il essaie de vous rassurer à sa manière, seules les personnes qui me sont fidèles et loyales peuvent mériter son affection, l'informa t-il. »

La bouche d'Hermione forma un « O », rougissant légèrement à cette information dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, elle comprenait mieux l'attachement du Phénix vis-à-vis d'Harry.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est venu vous apporter son aide ? demanda sereinement Albus tout en caressant le couvercle d'un coffret en bois ciselé.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle sans détour. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir puisqu'il avait disparu depuis une année, déclara Hermione en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Désolée, je, enfin…

\- Ne vous en faites pas ma chère, j'avais bien compris que j'étais mort à votre époque, sinon pourquoi m'auriez vous défendu de porter cette bague si je venais à la retrouver ? la rassura t-il avec bienveillance. Je sais que vous essayer de ne pas trop m'en dévoiler par peur de modifier brusquement le futur, mais votre secret est bien gardé en ces lieux, et de toute façon, juste par votre présence le futur ce modifie déjà naturellement, annonça t-il en provoquant l'effroi chez Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? Vous le pensez ? Mais alors l'avenir que je connais peu déjà s'altérer sans même que je le sache ? prononça-t-elle quelque peu horrifiée.

\- Je ne le crains, certifia Albus en approuvant de la tête. »

La jeune fille poussa un gémissement plaintif, ne sachant plus comment faire pour gérer ce voyage dans le temps. Bien entendu, elle s'était doutée que par sa simple présence, les choses seraient quelque peu différentes mais pas au point d'en modifier l'avenir. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit aux Maraudeurs, rien fait ! Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, Dumbledore lui confia :

« Ils sont encore jeunes, mais loin d'être des idiots, Mr Potter et Mr Black sont, sans doute, les plus susceptibles d'avoir compris quelque chose à votre sujet, même si je pense que Mr Lupin, par sa condition, a de grandes chances d'avoir saisit les tourments de votre cœur…

\- En quoi cela peut changer l'avenir ? Je ne leurs ai rien affirmé, rien dévoilé, comment pourrais-je avoir un impact sur leur avenir sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit ?

\- Par votre comportement, par vos agissements, par votre personnalité, tout simplement, répondit calmement le directeur. Il me semble que vous ne portez pas Mr Pettigrow dans votre cœur, remarqua-t-il en posant ses yeux bleus sur elle.

\- Comment avez-vous vu que…

\- Oh et bien, un peu d'observation de ma part et vos camarades l'ont aussi sans doute noté, est-ce lui qui dénoncera les Potter ? soumit le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps en coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione.

\- Non ! Je, je, comment, Merlin ! Vous avez déduit tout cela juste en m'observant ? s'effraya la jeune Granger en passant une main moite dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est à peu près ça, confirma t-il d'un ton amusé par la panique qui envahissait son esprit. Calmez-vous mon enfant, vos amis ne savent rien de vous et ne peuvent donc qu'émettre des suppositions sur le fait que vous ne l'apprécier pas, leur créant ainsi des doutes sur leur ami de toujours…Ces doutes pourront, peut-être, leur servir pour plus tard, tout finit par se recouper un jour ou l'autre. »

Pour seule réponse, Hermione hocha la tête tandis que la tête du phénix vint se frotter contre son bras en chantonnant doucement comme pour l'apaiser à nouveau, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner, puisqu'elle réussit à se détendre.

« Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous demander un service ? Osa-t-elle avec prudence.

\- Faite Miss, je vous écoute, dit-il en glissant une tasse de thé vers elle.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, si je ne réussis pas, si je, enfin, pourriez-vous croire en Sirius et le défendre ?

\- Mr Black ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ? Questionna le sorcier en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Parce que certains événements se produiront, tout sera contre lui alors qu'il est parfaitement innocent, le seul coupable est…

\- Mr Pettigrow ? proposa Albus en se touchant la barbe.

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle en serrant fortement ses mains autour de sa jupe.

\- Bien, j'en prends note mais je peux vous assurer que nous n'échouerons pas ma chère, un bonbon au citron ? »

Hermione surprise, laissa échapper un léger rire d'entre ses lèvres acceptant le dit bonbon avec plaisir. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais et il en était mieux ainsi. Néanmoins, cela ne retirait pas le problème de la bague.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour détruire l'Horcruxe ? Se renseigna Hermione quelque peu inquiète.

\- Comment ? Oh ne vous tracassez pas, la solution est très simple, dit-il en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? Auriez-vous un crochet de basilic à votre disposition ? dit-elle ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

\- Non, mais un Phénix, oui, confia t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil tandis qu'il se leva de sa chaise suivit de la sorcière. »

La jeune Granger regarda le magnifique oiseau qui vola vers le bureau pour se percher par la suite sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Comment est-ce que Fumseck pourrait bien les aider ? Quelles capacités avait-il, hormis de porter des charges très lourdes, en plus d'être immortel ? Bien entendu, il avait ses larmes qui guérissaient mais en quoi cela pourrait-il les aider ?

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, le Phénix se pencha au dessus de la bague, laissant couler, une, puis deux larmes sur l'artefact qui réagit aussitôt en se défendant. Un puissant souffle vint déferler dans le bureau tandis que les vitres de la pièce explosèrent. Armé de sa baguette, le directeur fit transformer les morceaux de verre en sable fin qui retomba en poussière sur le sol alors qu'un hurlement strident retentit dans la pièce. Une forme nauséabonde, massive et noire se leva face à eux, murmurant d'une voix sombre et pratiquement éteinte :

« Je connaissais tous de vos sombres désirs et de vos attentes, vous… »

La voix finit alors par s'estomper d'elle-même. Le cœur battant, elle croisa les yeux bleus de son ancien directeur d'école qui prit la bague afin de l'observer, ne ressentant plus l'once d'une magie malsaine. Fumseck lança un long tremolo avant de se diriger à nouveau vers son perchoir semblant s'endormir bienheureux d'avoir accomplit sa mission.

« Un Horcruxe en moins, mon enfant, déclara Albus avec enchantement. »

Si tout pouvait être aussi simple, à elle de retrouver le diadème, le restant serait beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle le savait, du fait de leur localisation qui les rendait difficilement approchable. Néanmoins, ce soir, elle avait beaucoup fait pour l'avenir, cela signifiait que le directeur ne viendrait pas à subir les effets néfastes de cette bague maudite, il n'aurait aucune raison de vouloir se laisser tuer par la main de Malefoy.

A cette simple pensée, la joie envahit son esprit, le mentor d'Harry serait encore là pour le guider, cela pouvait tout changer. Elle l'espérait profondément. Seulement à force de trop toucher au cours du temps, on finissait toujours par en payer le prix. Le lendemain matin, l'oreiller se retrouva tâché de sang…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

C'était le week-end de la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, comme convenu Sirius et les autres lui avaient gentiment rappelé, la veille au soir, qu'ils l'attendraient dans la salle commune pour l'y accompagner. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione qui y voyait un moyen pour se rapprocher d'eux sans que cela ne paraisse suspect à leurs yeux. Néanmoins, suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Dumbledore, elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait se méfier d'eux. Après tout, peut-être que cette petite ballade était uniquement là pour en savoir plus sur elle ? Venant de leur part, cela ne serait pas surprenant. Alors, malgré tout, elle se tenait sur ses gardes, encore et toujours.

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, Hermione se regardait, essayant de masquer les cernes qui ornaient son visage et surtout observant encore son nez qui ne semblait plus vouloir saigner. Après avoir détruit l'Horcruxe, cette nuit là, elle avait ressentit une étrange douleur dans son corps, retrouvant par la suite son nez en sang. On aurait pu croire à une simple hémorragie, seulement malgré le pincement de ses narines, rien n'y changeait.

Heureusement, après s'être rendu en catastrophe à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh avait réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieuse. Elle avait cette sensation que son corps était en train de défaillir doucement mais sûrement. Peut-être se trompait-elle ? Peut-être devenait-elle folle ? Peut-être était-ce la réalité ? Peut-être voyait-elle les effets de son voyage dans le temps en train de se produire sur elle ? Peut-être allait-elle subir la même chose que cette Eloïse ?

La gorge serrée, elle balaya vite cette idée d'un revers de main, ne souhaitant plus y penser. Elle devait songer à sa mission et rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui, elle allait s'amuser en la compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Lily, puis, fatiguer de sa journée, peut-être réussirait-elle à faire une nuit sans cauchemars ?

« Hermione ? Tu es prête ? entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte, qui n'était autre que la jeune Evans qui l'avait rejointe au dortoir.

\- J'arrive Lily, répondit la concernée en attachant ses cheveux en une grande queue de cheval. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la salle commune, entourée des Maraudeurs et de Lily qui ne paraissait pas très enjouée de devoir sortir avec les garçons, contrairement à James dont on pouvait apercevoir le léger sourire qui transparaissait sur son visage et le pétillement dans ses yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aimait. Harry aurait été si heureux de voir _ça_.

« Bien, nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons donc y aller ! déclara joyeusement Sirius en faisant rire ses camarades. »

Durant le trajet en calèche, Hermione se retrouva assise en face de Sirius qui ne cessait de l'observer. Son regard posé ainsi sur elle, elle se sentait détaillée sous les moindres coutures sans qu'il n'ait aucune gêne, contrairement à Hermione. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que l'ancien Sirius, celui de son époque, était très naturel, ne passant jamais par quatre chemins et sa version plus jeune semblait similaire. Il ne se cachait de rien et n'avait honte de rien.

Son arrogance et son assurance étaient totalement démesurées.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui conférait un charme supplémentaire. Il se dégageait du parrain d'Harry, un charisme et une prestance qui donnait fortement envie de l'admirer.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait entendu dire que Peter avait suivi James et Sirius comme leur ombre, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils étaient brillants, intelligents, drôles, ils étaient à l'aube de leur jeunesse et la vie semblait vouloir leur tendre les bras. Comment ne pas les prendre en admiration ? Surtout que Peter semblait manquer cruellement de confiance en lui. Quelque part, elle avait presque de la pitié pour lui. Peut-être qu'en lui tendant la main, peut-être qu'en lui démontrant que lui aussi avait des capacités, il viendrait alors à changer ?

Peut-être que…

Elle porta alors son attention sur Peter qui ne cessait de regarder James qui observait lui-même, du coin des yeux Lily. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils, trouvant la situation presque malsaine. Non, décidément, même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle se sentait incapable d'aller vers lui pour essayer de le changer. Changer quoi ? On ne pouvait changer le caractère et la personnalité d'une personne, surtout au bout de sept années…

Elle détourna aussitôt la tête pour croiser à nouveau les yeux de Sirius, déclenchant un léger rougissement chez elle qui arracha un petit sourire en coin chez le concerné. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit « _crétin_ » entre ses lèvres qu'elle murmura si bas que Black dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Padfoot dut se retenir de rire en l'entendant l'insulter, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une fille essayer de fuir son regard et le traiter de crétin. Seul Evans paraissait immunisée à son charme, désormais il pouvait ajouter sur sa liste ; Granger.

Cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus, elle était comme bipolaire, des tas d'émotions traversaient de pare en pare son visage et ses yeux. Des émotions qui pouvaient passer de la mélancolie à la colère, de la colère à l'espoir, de l'espoir à la haine, de la haine à la tristesse, de la tristesse à la tendresse. Comment pouvait-on ressentir tout cela sans exploser de l'intérieur ? Elle était juste insaisissable et il aimait cela.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, il voulait connaître le secret qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de cacher. Il voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se rendait régulièrement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, prenant le temps de discuter avec lui pour ensuite repartir ? Il voulait comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se relevait dans la nuit pour ensuite se rendre dans la salle commune ?

Oui, il l'espionnait, peut-être que cela en devenait une véritable obsession, mais il l'assumait et s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait la carte pour l'y aider mais cela ne suffisait plus, il se devait de l'approcher maintenant, la questionner à la manière Maraudeur. Il devait la coincer, la mettre au pied du mur. Il devait faire taire cette curiosité grandissante et les palpitations de son cœur.

A vrai dire, si Remus pensait qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle, Sirius pensait tout le contraire. Dumbledore, aussi fou soit-il, ne laisserait pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais venir régulièrement dans son bureau. Seulement, ça, il le gardait secrètement pour _lui_ , il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Moony et encore moins à James qui pensait plus à sortir avec Lily qu'à autre chose. Quant à Peter, eh bien Sirius ne savait plus trop quoi penser de son ami.

Était-ce à cause du comportement d'Hermione vis-à-vis de lui ? Sans aucun doute.

Néanmoins, Sirius préférait se faire son opinion par lui-même pour savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à la jeune fille où pas. Il avait hâte d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard afin d'y voir sa réaction et son comportement, allait-elle faire le même genre de gaffe qu'au château ? Si oui, cela confirmerait ses derniers doutes, si non, il repartait à la case départ.

Après une bonne demi-heure de calèche, ils finirent par arriver au petit village. Lily se fit aider par James pour descendre de la voiture tandis que Sirius fit de même avec Hermione qui lui lança un regard emplit de curiosité avant d'accepter la main qu'il lui proposait. Sa main était un peu plus grande que la sienne, sa poigne était douce et ferme à la fois, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant, faisant palpiter le cœur de la jeune lionne. Elle croisa alors son regard puis lui murmura un vague « _Merci_ » avant de se détacher doucement de lui au plus grand regret de Black.

« Alors ? Par quoi commençons-nous la visite ? Honeydukes ? Les trois balais ? Zonko ? proposa James enthousiaste.

\- Moi, je dis qu'il faut clôturer la visite par la cabane hurlante, décréta Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à Granger pour voir ses réactions.

\- Oui, bonne idée, admit Lily en frissonnant quelque peu. Et si nous allions acheter quelques sucreries pour ensuite les partager aux trois balais puis l'on fait Zonko et la cabane hurlante, émit-elle comme proposition tandis que tout le monde sembla approuver. »

C'est ainsi, qu'ils partirent en direction de chez Honeydukes, les filles en tête, les garçons à l'arrière, cela permettait à Sirius et Remus d'observer les moindres faits et gestes d'Hermione qui semblait suivre Lily, ne jetant que très peu de regards émerveillés. Bien au contraire, Moony et Padfoot remarquèrent plusieurs fois ses yeux emplit d'un chagrin incommensurable. Un chagrin qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à en saisir le sens.

Et pour cause, ce lieu n'évoquait que trop de souvenirs dans le cœur d'Hermione, des bons mais aussi des mauvais, en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry. C'était ici qu'Harry avait découvert la véritable identité de Sirius et le lien qu'il avait avec lui. C'était ici qu'ils étaient venus, de nombreuses fois, pour y boire une bierreaubeurre. C'était ici, qu'ils avaient bien failli se faire prendre par les Mangemorts sans l'aide inespérée du frère à Dumbledore.

Elle sentait la culpabilité l'envahir.

Elle était là, vivante, et plutôt que de profiter du peu de temps qu'elle avait devant elle à chercher ce fichue diadème, elle était là, avec eux, les Maraudeurs. Elle s'amusait alors qu'ils étaient morts. Elle se sentait terriblement mal, elle avait juste envie de vomir et tout oublier.

« Ça va ? entendit-elle sur sa gauche en l'arrachant de ses sombres pensées tandis qu'elle vit, James, Peter, Lily et Remus pénétrer dans la boutique. »

Elle se retourna et aperçut Sirius à ses côtés, semblant la regarder avec inquiétude. Elle pouvait sentir sa main sur son épaule et elle était certaine que son visage devait exprimer toute la surprise qu'elle ressentait.

Non, elle devait se reprendre, être forte, ils n'étaient pas tous morts, il était là, _lui_ , bien vivant.

« Oh, euh, j'étais dans mes pensées alors…

\- Oui, tu y sembles souvent, remarqua Black en souriant tendrement

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en détournant la tête, quelque peu embarrassée. Je, je vais visiter un peu la rue principale si cela ne te dérange pas, les sucreries ne sont pas trop mon péché mignon, mentit Hermione en lui donnant un sourire faussement hypocrite.

\- Même le chocolat ? J'ai un ami qui dit souvent que le chocolat adoucit les mœurs, confia Sirius en l'observant et l'entendant souffler le prénom de « _Remus_ », si bas, qu'il crut rêver.

\- Non, merci, déclina-t-elle en se reculant loin de Black. Vas-y, je vous attends un peu plus loin, dit-elle en s'enfuyant avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir et la retenir. »

Sirius voulut la rattraper, mais sa main ne saisit que de l'air, fixant intensément l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, il y a quelques secondes. Il avait la sensation d'avoir la réponse à sa question, mais à la fois, il avait l'impression que d'autres se rajoutaient. Tous ceux qui venaient la première fois à Pré-au-Lard étaient émerveillés par la magie des lieux, Hermione n'avait pas bronché une seule minute. Elle ne semblait pas perdue dans ce petit village. Étrange pour une française qui disait n'avoir jamais quitté son pays jusqu'à cette année ? Sa thèse se vérifiait elle connaissait cet endroit.

Pire, il avait cru un instant voir un accablement sans fin dans ses yeux.

Et puis, elle avait prononcé le prénom de « _Remus_ » quand il avait cité la phrase fétiche de son ami. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Cela signifiait qu'elle les connaissait, plutôt bien même. Quand ? Où ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Cette fille était un mystère ambulant à elle seule. Cette fille le rendait fou et il aimait cela. Elle aiguisait continuellement sa curiosité, son esprit. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais, lui faisant tout oublier la guerre, sa famille, son nom.

Il releva la tête, serrant le poing, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la boutique, ou James semblait vouloir offrir des sucreries à Lily. Il croisa le regard de Remus qui lui lança un signe de tête comme pour le questionner, du pourquoi de son absence avec Hermione. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il sut ce qu'il devait faire ; la rattraper. Alors, il fit des signes à son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait chercher la jeune fille et sans attendre plus longtemps, il accourut après elle.

Le temps ne lui parut jamais aussi long.

Il poussa plusieurs personnes sur son passage en remontant l'avenue vers Zonko, Gaichiffon puis Scribenpenne, quel ne fut pas son étonnement de la repérer devant la boutique de Derviche et Bang, les deux mains posées sur la vitrine, semblant fixer intensément un objet.

De là, où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir la détresse et la douleur dans son regard. Elle ne pleurait pas et pourtant, c'était tout comme, la voir ainsi, lui retourna l'estomac. Elle semblait ne pouvoir se détacher de la vitrine, s'accrochant à elle telle une bouée de sauvetage. A cet instant, il en oublia ses interrogations.

A cet instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Il avança doucement, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, arrivant à sa hauteur, il vit alors l'objet de ses désirs et de ses tourments sans en comprendre le sens, encore une fois.

Un scrutoscope.

Black déglutit passablement, n'osant lui annoncer sa présence, n'osant la troubler dans ce silence respectueux. Un scrutoscope. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ? Quel sens cela avait-il ? Qu'est-ce cela signifiait ? Aux yeux d'Hermione, beaucoup de choses et surtout des souvenirs ; c'était Ron qui en avait offert un à Harry lors de sa troisième année, celui-ci ne cessant de siffler. Ils avaient cru qu'il était défectueux, mais non, il annonçait seulement la présence de Peter sous sa forme de rat. Encore un indice, qu'ils avaient mal interprété.

Encore, un événement de manqué dans la course du temps.

A quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre, il leva la main, tendant ses doigts vers sa joue. Elle tourna alors brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise en premier lieu, elle parut ensuite apeurée d'être ainsi vue par _lui_. Elle s'arracha de son contact, reculant, horrifiée puis mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot qui allait traverser sa bouche.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette sortie, les souvenirs la submergeaient.

Elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.

« Hermione, souffla Sirius désemparé de la voir ainsi.

\- Laisse-moi Sirius, marmonna-t-elle douloureusement. Je vais rentrer au château, je, c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je…

\- Tu connais ce lieu n'est-ce pas ? prononça t-il en s'attirant son regard troublé de larmes et de douleur.

\- Tu te trompes, déclara-t-elle en le bousculant pour passer. »

Seulement c'était sans compter la rapidité d'esprit de Black qui la rattrapa par le poignet pour la retourner face à lui.

« Non, je ne me trompe _jamais_ , décréta –t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es imbu de toi-même, il t'arrivera de te _tromper_ ! le prévint-elle en soutenant son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il surprit par la véracité de ses propos. »

Il la vit seulement se mordre les lèvres puis baisser la tête, à cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie ; c'était de s'emparer de sa bouche et de la faire sienne. Seulement il ne put appliquer son idée et encore moins continuer de la questionner quand un ricanement surgit derrière eux, le faisant se retourner.

Son frère ; Regulus.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait fugué. Plus jeune que lui d'une année, il était tout de fois légèrement plus grand que lui, néanmoins, les traits de son visage n'étaient qu'un pâle reflet de lui-même et de toute sa famille Black.

« Après avoir fugué, fréquenté des traîtres à leur sang, maintenant tu fricotes avec de la vermine, siffla son cadet avec un sourire sournois.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Regulus ! rétorqua abruptement Sirius en sortant rapidement sa baguette sous le regard sidéré d'Hermione qui observait à tour de rôle les deux frères. »

Regulus, celui-là même qui s'était retourné contre Voldemort en lui arrachant son Horcruxe. Il était là, en face d'elle, vivant, ce même frère que Sirius détestait et pourtant, dans les mois, les années à venir, sans le savoir, il finirait par retourner sa veste.

« Quoi ? Tu préfères que je l'appelle Sang-de…

\- Regulus ! Gronda Hermione en s'attirant l'attention des deux sorciers.

\- Comment peux-tu m'appeler avec autant de familiarité ? tonna le concerné en avançant vers elle, mécontent. Comment te permets-tu de m'interpeller de la sorte ? Toi, qui n'est qu'une…

\- Sang de Bourbe, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle en l'observant droit dans les yeux sans faiblir face à son arrivée imposante. »

Elle ne pouvait pas mieux le comparer à Sirius dans sa façon d'être, sa posture, son regard, ils étaient bel et bien frère, à n'en point douter. Elle pouvait parfaitement ressentir sa colère et son agacement qu'elle l'affronte ainsi. Il était une des clés, lui aussi, il était celui qui essaierait de mettre des bâtons dans les plans à Voldemort. Sauf, que ce Horcruxe, elle allait prochainement le détruire avec l'aide de Dumbleodre.

Dans ce cas précis, quel avenir aurait Regulus ? Devait-elle le laisser suivre bêtement ce destin, le laisser aller dans la grotte alors que l'Horcruxe n'y serait plus ? Certes, à l'heure actuelle, il était sans doute du côté obscurs, mais il finirait par revenir vers la lumière, alors, il y avait un espoir.

Peut-être pourrait-elle le rallier à leur cause ? Seulement, elle ne connaissait rien sur l'histoire de la famille Black. Elle ne connaissait rien d'eux, hormis la fuite de Sirius et qu'il était en froid avec le restant de sa famille parce qu'il n'adhérait pas à leur principe.

Cependant, Regulus, qu'en était-il ? Que pensait-il de tout cela ? Il paraissait amer face à la fugue de Sirius et ses fréquentations. Étaient-ils proches avant cela ?

« Tu es bien effrontée, même pour une Gryffondor, remarqua-t-il d'un air hautain. Ta petite copine sait qu'à l'heure actuelle, les gens de son espèce sont traqués par le seigneur des ténèbres ? Ricana-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à Sirius qui se posta à son niveau.

\- Et alors, fit Hermione en le défiant ouvertement. Tu crois qu'en m'aplatissant devant lui et ses fidèles que ma vie aura plus de valeur à leurs yeux ? Tu dois bien le savoir, toi, à moins que tu ne sois pas encore un des leurs ? »

C'était un coup de bluff, un coup de poker à jouer pour savoir s'il était déjà un Mangemort ou bien s'il n'était encore qu'un élève lambda de Serpentard. Ce qu'elle vit, fut au-delà de ses espérances, il amorça un pas en arrière, puis deux, littéralement foudroyé par les paroles assassines de la Gryffondor qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Non, mais d'où elle sortait cette nouvelle ? Ses yeux étaient durs comme de l'acier et impénétrables, il essayait de lire en elle, mais rien. Il ne voyait rien. La Légimancie ne lui était d'aucun recours, par contre, elle, semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert au vu de son petit sourire narquois qu'elle affichait avec une joie non dissimulée. Pourtant, ses défenses d'Occlumens étaient toujours en place.

Elle savait.

Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas encore un Mangemort, un de ses fidèles et cela la faisait sourire. Était-elle idiote ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère aîné qui paraissait tout aussi déconcerté que lui par sa répartie et surtout sa ruse. Une ruse digne d'une Serpentarde.

Contrairement à l'ensemble des Gryffondors, celle-ci faisait fonctionner son cerveau. Il n'allait pas en rester là, hors de question ! Alors qu'il voulut amorcer sa réplique, un énorme « _boum_ » résonna dans l'air, émettant des vibrations.

Tous le monde leva machinalement la tête vers le ciel qui s'était soudainement assombrit, avant qu'un second « _boum_ » ne retentisse puis des cris. Sirius avait toujours sa main sur sa baguette tandis qu'Hermione sortit à son tour la sienne ainsi que Regulus. Les gens autour d'eux, commencèrent à s'agiter, certains essayant de courir pour se réfugier dans les boutiques environnantes. D'autres, essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui paniquait.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna Hermione à Sirius qui était aux aguets. »

Black fut surprit par son ton et surtout son air aguerrit, elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille apeurée, blessée et perdue. Non, à cet instant, elle avait le visage d'une combattante et il put parfaitement voir la surprise de son cadet qui devait constater la même chose que lui.

Le calme était bien trop parfait, trop effrayant. Elle le sentait. Ces détonations n'étaient pas anodines et encore moins les cris, mais pourquoi n'y en avaient-ils pas plus ? Pourquoi…

C'est alors comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, les cris s'amplifièrent, où plutôt des hurlements. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, quelques secondes, refermant plus que jamais leurs doigts autour de leur baguette, à ce moment précis, il n'y avait plus de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Juste trois sorciers pris dans une tourmente contre leur grès.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent en grand en apercevant les flammes se propager à une vitesse hallucinante sur les habitations et à cet instant, elle comprit. Inconsciemment, oubliant son environnement et avec qui, elle se trouvait, Granger attrapa le poignet de Sirius et de Regulus se situant à ses côtés puis cria :

« Courrez, maintenant ! dit-elle en les emmenant de force avec elle. »

Et pour cause, ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire, mais un Feudeymon, plutôt bien maîtrisé pour le coup, contrairement à celui qu'elle avait vu à son époque dans la salle sur demande. De multiples chimères les poursuivaient, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Merlin ! Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Elle n'avait pas prévu une attaque de cette ampleur à Pré-au-Lard dans cette époque ! Était-ce normal ? Était-ce un fait établit ou bien un fait nouveau par sa venue ?

« Hermione ! hurla Sirius en la poussant brutalement sur la droite afin de la sauver d'un sortilège perdue. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle tomba à terre, fermant les yeux, prête à se faire dévorer par le feu mais rien, rien ne vit la tuer. Elle ouvrit subitement les paupières et vit Regulus devant elle, les ayant enveloppés d'une bulle d'eau. C'était une forme de magie plutôt avancée, ébahit qu'il puisse déjà la maîtriser alors qu'il avait un an de moins qu'eux.

« Bougez-vous ! cria-t-il à leur encontre. Je ne pourrais pas la maintenir plus longtemps ! prévint Regulus. »

Une fois qu'il les vit reprendre leur course effrénée, il relâcha son sortilège qui se brisa aussitôt, engloutit par une chimère qui se remit à les poursuivre. Il était juste derrière Sirius et cette Granger à qui, il avait sauvé la vie ! Il avait sauvé la mise à une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Si sa mère venait à apprendre ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Comment s'était-il retrouvé embarqué dans cette situation sans queue, ni tête ? Comment !

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? hurla Regulus essoufflé.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas toi le spécialiste en magie noire ! tacla son aîné en lui jetant un regard noir dont il avait le secret.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour, espèce de sombre crétin ! répliqua Reg agacé. Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie, il n'y a même pas quelques…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE RÉFLÉCHIS ! décréta Hermione en soupirant tandis qu'elle s'arrêta subitement face au Feudeymon qui courrait droit sur elle.

\- Putain ! elle a pété les plombs ta copine ! déclara Regulus qui l'avait dépassé tout en l'observant.

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine ! Rétorqua Sirius énervé.

\- C'est tout comme ! Elle aussi folle que toi ! lui asséna-t-il en s'arrêtant pour la voir faire. »

Sirius dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répliquer face à son cadet. Au lieu de cela, il reporta toute son attention sur Hermione qui se maintenait débout et seule face à la chimère qui fonçait sur eux. Regulus n'avait pas tord, elle était folle ! Elle allait se faire tuer !

« Hermione ! L'appela-t-il au point de s'en arracher la voix. »

C'est alors qu'il la vit effectuer un mouvement avec sa baguette, telle une lame fendant l'air, sauf qu'à la place, elle fendit en deux le Feudeymon qui se dématérialisa et qu'elle fit dissiper dans une énorme bourraque de vent. Dire qu'il était estomaqué n'était pas un faible mot. Il ne sut dire, si à l'instant, il venait de tomber à genoux sur le sol à cause de leur course et de son manque de souffle, ou bien si cela était dû au miracle que venait de faire Hermione.

Incroyable.

Elle était incroyable ! Il la vit alors se retourner vers eux, avec un grand sourire à leur encontre. Diantre, cette fille lui faisait tourner la tête et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça ! Postée, face à lui, elle lui tendit une main sous le reniflement de Regulus qui leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une main que Sirius se fit un plaisir d'attraper pour s'aider à se relever. Une main qu'il aurait, curieusement, voulu garder précieusement dans la sienne.

« On y retourne, nous devons retrouver les autres, lui murmura-t-elle alors que quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval s'étaient échappées pour lui obstruer la vue. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de les replacer doucement derrière son oreille, tout en l'observant avec une tendresse infinie, il posa alors la paume de sa main contre sa joue où il caressa la légère égratignure qui l'ornait.

« Eh, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais rester ici ne me plait pas spécialement, alors on ne traîne pas ! Leur somma-t-il en passant entre les deux pour les obliger à se séparer.

Cette fois-ci, Padfoot ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction puérile de son cadet qui lui correspondait tellement et lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance. Il avait raison, un autre combat les attendait, il se devait de retrouver James et les autres, rapidement. Hochant la tête, ils repartirent tous les trois dans la direction opposée qu'ils avaient dû prendre à cause du Feudeymon. En redescendant la rue principale, ils virent avec horreur, les cadavres qui jonchaient, les boutiques détruites et en feu.

Pré-au-lard n'avait plus rien de féerique, non, le village était devenu une véritable scène d'horreur et d'apocalypse. L'odeur du brûlé et du sang leur prenaient à la gorge, leur retournant les entrailles. En quelques minutes, tout avait basculé.

Certes, Sirius savait que c'était la guerre, mais il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça, ici, non loin de Poudlard. Il se pensait en sécurité. Erreur, grossière erreur. Pourvu que James et les autres soient en sûreté et en bonne santé. Il jeta à nouveau un regard à Hermione qui ne cessait d'observer autour d'elle, armée de sa baguette, sûr d'elle.

Elle était douée, oui, mais pas seulement. Il le savait, cette fille, elle avait vu des horreurs et vécus des combats qui devaient dépasser l'entendement pour son jeune âge. Elle réfléchissait comme une fine tacticienne tout en arrivant à se défendre, c'est qu'elle avait déjà eu l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? En France, il n'y avait aucune guerre.

« Là ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt, un groupe entouré de trois Mangemorts. »

En effet, ils virent bien James, Peter, Remus et Lily aux prises d'un groupe de mages noirs. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Hermione sur quoi faire, qu'il la vit arracher l'écusson Serpentard sur la robe de Regulus, tout en lui lançant un maléfice cuisant au visage qui lui déforma ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Se scandalisa le cadet des Black.

\- Elle fait ça pour te protéger sombre imbécile ! répondit son aîné. Ils ne sauront pas que c'est toi, ainsi tu peux agir à ta guise, soit tu nous laisses ici, soit tu nous accompagnes en nous aidant, déclara Sirius en croisant le regard de son frère qui semblait être abasourdit. »

Regulus observa Hermione qui affirma, de la tête, les propos de Sirius. D'accord, il devait peut-être réviser son jugement, elle n'était pas folle, mais sacrément stupéfiante ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor ? Elle aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle, voir même à Serpentard. Oui, mais c'était une Sang-De-Bourbe. Une vulgaire Sang….

Non, il devait cesser cela. Pouvait-il encore utiliser cette insulte à son encontre, après l'avoir aidé, après qu'elle ait pris soin de dissimuler son identité pour lui sauver la mise ? Non, décidément, non. Regulus inspira profondément, quelque peu perdu par cette après-midi totalement inattendue. Il lança un dernier regard à son aîné qui semblait pendu à ces lèvres.

« Mais…Mais quel bande d'idiot que vous faites les Gryffondor ! s'exclama le jeune Black. Vous croyez sincèrement vous en sortir sans moi ? Toujours à faire dans le sentimentalisme ! Ils sont trois, nous le sommes aussi, ça tombe plutôt bien pour attaquer, non ? Soumit comme idée Regulus à leur encontre.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, approuva Sirius en posant vite faite une main sur son épaule tout en lui faisant un signe de la tête, satisfait de la décision de son cadet. Hermione ? La sollicita-t-il en la voyant réfléchir sur la position du groupe et de leurs assaillants.

\- On attaque par surprise, cela devrait les déstabiliser et permettre aux autres de reprendre l'avantage, répondit-elle en fixant toujours James et les autres.

\- Pas de plan ? demanda Regulus en grimaçant.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même l'autre jour Harry, nos plans ne fonctionnent jamais, alors on y va ! décréta –t-elle en partant à l'assaut, sans s'être aperçu qu'elle avait fait mention de son meilleur ami. »

Sirius et Regulus se regardèrent, en fronçant des sourcils, l'un comme l'autre ayant remarqué la bévue d'Hermione. Qui était Harry ? De quels plans parlait-elle ? Ils ne purent y réfléchir plus longtemps en s'apercevant qu'elle avait prit de l'avance sur eux, lançant un « _Petrificus Totalus_ » sur l'un des Mangemorts. Sirius la suivit par un « _Stupéfix_ » tandis que Regulus lança un « _Experliarmus_ », laissant James en finir avec le dernier adversaire. En quelques secondes, ils rejoignirent l'ensemble de leur camarade, heureux de les retrouver sains et saufs.

« On vous a cherché partout et nous sommes tombés sur eux, déclara James à l'encontre de Sirius qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras.

\- Désolé Prong, nous étions avec Hermione et je dois avouer que sans elle, nous nous serions fait sans doute avalés par un Feudeymon, répondit le concerné en se reculant.

\- Nous ? reprit Potter en fronçant des sourcils, tout en observant la personne aux côtés de la Gryffondor. Qui est-ce ?

\- Eh bien, c'est…

\- Je suis un sixième année de Serdaigle, mentit précipitamment Regulus en s'attirant le regard surprit de Sirius et d'Hermione. Rigel, se présenta-t-il sous un faux prénom. »

Il était hors de question, qu'il se présente comme le frère de Sirius, il voulait que cette alliance, de courte durée, reste à jamais secrète. Il n'allait pas se mêler à ces stupides lionceaux ! Potter paraissait quelque peu dubitatif pour au final lui lancer un grand sourire et le remercier de son aide. Néanmoins, si Peter, Evans et Potter semblèrent tomber dans le panneau, il remarqua rapidement, le regard échangé entre son aîné et Lupin qui ne paraissait pas aussi dupe. Quoi de plus surprenant, il savait par Severus qu'il était un Lycanthrope, il avait dû le reconnaître à son odeur.

Hermione sembla aussi le remarquer et voulu ajouter quelque chose quand soudain, elle sentit le froid saisir son corps, un froid qu'elle connaissait bien. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard où un nuage noir avançait en masse vers eux. Elle déglutit passablement, sentant déjà les effets néfastes se faire sur son esprit fragilisé. Dans un ultime effort, essayant de reprendre contenance, elle se retourna vers ses amis et leur cria

« FUYEZ ! DES DETRAQUEURS ! MAINTENANT ! »

En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent tous à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes leurs permettaient de le faire. Ils slalomaient entres les corps, les débris puis les Mangemorts qui commençaient à se disperser et fuir, laissant finir le sale boulot à leur allié les Détraqueurs.

Ils courraient à en perdre le souffle, ne cessant de se retourner pour les voir de plus en plus près d'eux. Dans une dernière tentative, Hermione essaya d'envoyer un Patronus pour les repousser un certain temps, mais comme elle s'en doutait, seul un filament sortit de sa baguette à peine susceptible d'impacter un Détraqueur. Mortifiée et désespérée, elle regarda sa baguette qui lui était inutile, c'est alors qu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Elle trébucha puis tomba durement sur le sol, perdant sa baguette dans sa chute. Elle voulut se relever, mais à nouveau, elle fut prise qu'une quinte de toux. Elle vit alors avec horreur du sang sur le sol. Sans attendre, elle porta une main à ses lèvres puis observa ses doigts remplit de son propre sang.

« HERMIONE ! entendit-elle, la ramenant à la réalité environnante. »

Elle regarda hébétement Remus qui paraissait paniqué et pour cause, les Détraqueurs étaient à quelques mètres d'elle. La concernée réagit aussitôt en voulant se relever, mais les effets se faisaient déjà ressentir, prise de vertige, de sueurs froides, elle entendit clairement la voix de Ron lui crier « _COURS_ » avant de se prendre un Avada Kedavra, puis le noir complet…

Elle ne vit pas Remus revenir sur ces pas pour la soulever et la prendre dans ses bras, elle n'entendit pas Sirius prononcer à son tour un « _Expecto Patronum_ » et encore moins, les Aurors arriver à leur rescousse…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

Une odeur, des sons, de la lumière, elle bougea un puis deux doigts avant d'entendre une voix masculine crier « _elle se réveille !_ ». Où était-elle ? Qu'elle était cette voix ? Harry ? Ron ?

Cette odeur, c'était celle de l'infirmerie, pourquoi s'y trouvait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour s'y retrouver à nouveau ? Hermione plissa légèrement son nez, respirant, s'imprégnant des odeurs autour d'elle pour finalement se forcer à ouvrir ses paupières. Elle referma plusieurs fois ses yeux avant de pouvoir appréhender la lumière.

Sa vision fut au départ floutée et elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un vague « _Harry_ » quand finalement sa vue se stabilisa pour voir James à ses côtés. Elle déglutit alors passablement, ne pouvant éviter sa gorge de se serrer face à la déception qui étreignait son cœur.

Elle n'était pas chez elle

Les souvenirs la submergèrent à nouveau, se rappelant qu'elle s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres et qu'une attaque s'y était déroulée. Il y avait eu un Feudeymon, Regulus, Sirius, puis les Mangemorts et pour finir les Détraqueurs avant le noir total.

« Hermione, Hermione, l'appela James en serrant sa main dans la sienne. »

Pour seule réponse, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, sentant que si elle prononçait le moindre mot, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Où se trouvaient les autres ? Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Lily et même Peter ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle vit alors Sirius et Remus arriver, suivit de Mme Pomfresh qui éjecta James de sa chaise pour ausculter sa patiente.

« Miss Granger, pouvez vous suivre mon doigt ? lui demanda l'infirmière. »

Ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation, hormis le mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes.

« Bien, comment vous sentez vous Miss ?

\- Mal à la tête, fatiguée, répondit la concernée en n'osant pas regarder les Maraudeurs. Lily, Peter et…

\- Ils sont vivants, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Remus en posant un regard bienveillant sur elle. Tous, même Rigel, nota le loup-garou en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle expira de soulagement.

\- L'attaque, comment s'est-elle soldée, je ne me rappelle de rien, je…

\- Les renforts sont arrivés, révéla Black en s'attirant son regard pendant que Mme Pomfresh débouchait des fioles de potions. Tu, tu es tombée et tu t'es mise à cracher du sang, Remus est venu à ton secours en rebroussant chemin et j'ai effectué un « _Expecto Patronum_ » de grande envergure, nous avons été chaleureusement félicités, déclara Sirius pour détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère, réussissant à arracher un sourire à la jeune fille qu'il trouvait bien pâle.

\- Combien, combien de morts ? se renseigna –t-elle douloureusement, la voix étranglée.

\- Beaucoup de villageois de Pré-au-Lard, aucun élève de Poudlard n'a été touché, répondit Sirius. Seulement beaucoup de blessées, cela aurait pu être pire, confia-t-il en la fixant. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, grâce à toi…

\- Rigel aussi, il nous a été d'un grand secours, lui retourna-t-elle ne le lâchant pas des yeux. »

Pour seule réponse, Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête, toujours aussi ébahit que son cadet ait pu les aider et s'allier avec eux. C'était-il trompé sur lui ? Y avait-il une possibilité quelconque de le faire revenir dans le droit chemin ? D'être à nouveau à ses côtés comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants avant que leurs parents ne s'occupent de son éducation après son départ pour Poudlard. Quelque part, il en rêvait, quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait.

Il reporta son attention sur Granger allongée dans le lit qui paraissait à l'agonie, et pourtant aucun sortilège ne l'avait touché, rien. Alors pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-elle crachée du sang ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi mélancolique ? Comment et où avait-elle apprit à se battre de cette façon ? Les questions ne faisaient que s'accumuler et se bousculer dans son esprit sans dessus, dessous. Aucune réponse et tant d'interrogations.

Cette fille était un mystère à elle seule.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il savait, qu'après cette attaque, qu'il en était de même pour Remus et James qui s'étaient inquiétés de son sort. Regulus était repartit aussitôt à cause du maléfice cuisant qui s'estompait et pouvait révéler son identité aux autres à tout moment, tandis que Peter et Lily se reposaient dans un lit de l'infirmerie, bouleversés par tant d'émotions.

« Au vu de votre arrivée ici, cet été, je m'attendais à pire avec vous Miss Granger, confia l'infirmière en lui tendant deux fioles de potions alors que les Maraudeurs relevèrent aussitôt les propos de la sorcière. Bien, buvez cela ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en la débarrassant de ses vêtements pour la mettre dans un pyjama de l'infirmerie. Vous restez ici pour la nuit, vous pourrez repartir d'ici demain matin, annonça Mme Pomfresh en se préparant à partir avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe.

\- Attendez ! Elle a craché du sang sans raison apparente ! Vous ne faites rien, je, peut-être est-ce grave ? signala-t-il soucieux. »

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui se mordit les lèvres, sachant très bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé ; elle avait une nouvelle fois eue l'impact sur son corps de son voyage dans le temps et des modifications encourues. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle leur répondre ?

« Miss Granger a des soucis de santé dont j'ai la connaissance, répondit Pom-Pom en sauvant ainsi la jeune fille. Cependant, si cela peut vous rassurer Mr Black, elle ne craint rien, elle est entre de bonnes mains ici, maintenant, il serait bien de la laisser se reposer ! décréta-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour avant de s'en aller pour soigner ses autres patients.

\- Nous allons te laisser Hermione, nous reviendrons te chercher demain, dit James en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Remus qui opina de la tête, se retirant tous les deux à leur tour. »

C'est ainsi, qu'il ne resta plus que Sirius qui semblait toujours aussi dubitatif face aux propos de l'infirmière, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il paraissait en colère et agacé. Elle pouvait voir la tempête dans son regard gris. Il doutait, elle le sentait. Il avait des soupçons à son égard, s'il n'y avait pas eu Regulus et l'attaque pour les interrompre, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il l'aurait interrogé.

« Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? Tu aurais pu facilement rivaliser avec un Auror, nota t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Tu exagères Sirius, comme _toujours_ , ria-t-elle en sentant sa main se poser sur la sienne, la faisant s'arrêter de rire alors qu'il prenait place sur le lit. »

Cette fille les connaissait, il en était persuadé, la manière dont elle agissait dans le château, dans Pré-au-Lard, la façon dont elle leur parlait. Elle était en plus de cela une combattante hors pair, réussissant à bluffer son propre frère. Il sentait aussi que Mme Pomfresh l'avait protégé en mentant sur son état de santé. Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne crachait pas du sang sans raison équivoque. Que cachait-elle à la fin ? Et cet Harry, qui était-il ? Elle les avait confondus avec lui lors de l'attaque. De quels plans parlait-elle ?

« Je suis sérieux Hermione, ajouta-t-il en croisant ses yeux noisette où il put y déceler une légère angoisse tandis qu'elle s'arracha de son contact visuel et physique. Tu as déjà vécu ce genre d'attaque, releva t-il d'une voix grave qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle en relevant la tête, décidée à l'affronter comme la Gryffondor qu'elle était.

\- Cet été ? demanda t-il en la fixant toujours avec intensité.

\- Entre autre, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est la guerre dehors, dit-elle d'une voix qui fit frissonner Sirius.

\- Tu viens de France, là-bas, c'est la paix dans le monde des sorciers, nota Black en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et tu y crois encore ? s'enquit-elle d'un sourire peiné.

\- Non, dévoila-t-il sans détour. Je ne pense pas que tu viennes de France, cela est juste une couverture pour te protéger, mais je ne comprends pas de quoi et de qui ?

\- Le temps est contre moi, nous essayons juste de gagner du temps, prononça-t-elle en déroutant un peu plus Sirius qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion.

\- Nous ? Tu y inclus le Professeur Dumbledore ? dit-il en surprenant Hermione qui se souvint bêtement qu'il avait la carte des Maraudeurs. Il avait dû voir ses fréquents passages dans le bureau du directeur, cela signifiait qu'il la surveillait.

\- Oui, admit-elle sans mentir. »

A quoi bon ? Il en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée et surtout, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance sinon, elle échouerait. Il fallait qu'elle garde le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui avait accordé, alors autant être franche avec lui, et la savoir proche du directeur ne pouvait que le rassurer sur ses intentions. En le voyant se détendre, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de répondre avec honnêteté. Seulement, elle pensait en vain que l'interrogatoire était finit, elle avait oublié que Sirius était un Maraudeur. Elle avait oublié sa ténacité et ne s'attendit absolument pas à sa prochaine question qui la tétanisa sur place.

« Qui est Harry ? »

* * *

 _Hum, hum, non ne me tuez pas pour avoir osé coupée à un tel endroit, parfois un peu de suspens ne fait jamais de mal ?_

 _Non ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue je suis sadique ..._

 _A votre avis que va répondre notre Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle se dépêtrer de cette situation ?_

 _Va t-elle réussir à ramener Regulus vers la lumière ?_

 _A t-elle réellement réussi à sauver Dumbledore d'une mort certaine ?_

 _Je pars 4 jours à Rome, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions sur ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous aura plu ?_

 _Reviews ?_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Hourglass

**Chapitre 4** : Hourglass

 _(Le Sablier)_

 _« Qui est Harry ? »_

Les yeux grands ouverts, comme stupéfié sur place, Hermione semblait avoir perdu la parole. Un vide total se créa en elle face à cette question dont elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, devait-elle être honnête ou bien mentir ? Est-ce que sa réponse aurait une quelconque conséquence sur l'avenir ? Ou bien, le fait que Sirius sache déjà le prénom d'Harry, ait déjà eu un impact sur le futur ?

Que devait-elle faire ?

Comment avait-il su pour Harry ? Quand en avait-elle parlé ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. C'était une de ces premières erreurs, et sans doute pas la dernière, seulement elle était de taille. Une telle chose n'aurait jamais dû s'échapper d'entre ces lèvres, malheureusement, il était trop tard. Il était là, à la regarder, semblant attendre une réponse de sa part. Elle avait comme la sensation d'être prise au piège et son cerveau ne paraissait plus vouloir fonctionner correctement.

Elle aurait tellement souhaité avoir Harry ou Ron à ces côtés pour la conseiller, l'épauler, mais elle était seule. Seule face à Sirius qui en savait déjà beaucoup trop à son goût. Il était beaucoup trop curieux, beaucoup trop observateur pour son propre bien. Si cela continuait, il allait finir par découvrir l'horrifiante vérité sur elle et alors, alors que se passerait-il ?

Elle subissait déjà les effets du temps depuis son apparition dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle était un élément de trop, un élément inexistant et le temps essayait de s'en débarrasser à sa manière. Elle vieillissait beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne. Il la tuait graduellement, à petit feu, à chaque modification de l'avenir, du futur, en bien ou en mal, elle en payait le prix. Reverrait-elle un jour Harry ? Les reverrait-elle _tous_ ? Parfois, elle en doutait et cela la terrifiait. Ce voyage dans le temps, n'était pas une bénédiction, mais simplement et purement une malédiction.

Elle serra les draps fortement entre ces doigts puis tel une Gryffondor, releva la tête pour affronter Sirius qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, elle lui murmura faiblement :

« C'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Ton meilleur ami, répéta incrédule Black, il ne l'ait…

\- Il est mort, ajouta Hermione en le coupant dans ses propos. »

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour du jeune Black d'être abasourdit. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle réponse. Une nouvelle fois, il avait manqué de tact, il avait foncé, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il comprenait mieux le pourquoi de ses pleurs, de cette tristesse qui suintait constamment dans ses yeux. Cependant, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que tout irait mieux ? Qu'en savait-il ? Lui-même s'il venait à perdre ces amis James, Remus et Peter, il en serait anéanti, dévasté par une telle perte. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer perdre un être aimé, tout comme il ne pouvait s'imaginer la douleur sans nom qui devait habiter Hermione n'ayant jamais été dans une telle situation.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la comprendre.

Inconsciemment, il avança d'un pas, deux puis trois avant de la rejoindre en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Il s'attira alors le regard d'Hermione qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Des yeux brillants et tourmentés par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Il l'avait blessé par sa curiosité excessive.

Une curiosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire, même après sa réponse, il avait encore un tas de questions qui venaient s'ajouter aux précédentes. Oui, il était son meilleur ami, mais pourquoi était-il mort ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Il pourrait profiter de la situation pour lui poser toutes ses questions qui le submergeaient, cependant savoir qu'elle était dès à présent dans cet état par son unique faute, lui donnait seulement envie de la consoler.

Cette fois-ci, il respecterait son silence, parce que lors d'un court instant, elle avait réussi à le réunir avec son frère. Elle avait réussi à les faire combattre côte à côte. Une chose aussi improbable que merveilleuse aux yeux de Sirius. Il porta une main sur sa joue tandis que son pouce caressa le haut de sa pommette, puis lui souffla :

« Je suis désolé… pardonne-moi Hermione, de m'être montré aussi idiot…Je peux aussi être un bon ami et une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer, ajouta Sirius avec un doux sourire à son encontre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

\- D'être un idiot ou un bon ami ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Les deux, répondit-elle dans une tentative d'humour qui fut voué à l'échec quand elle sentit sa voix s'étranglée dans un sanglot mortifiant. »

Elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur l'arrière de sa tête et l'amener contre son torse tandis qu'il referma ces mains autour d'elle pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle attrapa alors de ces doigts les plis de son pull bleu qui recueillirent ces larmes ruisselantes. A chaque sanglot, à chaque fois que son corps tressautait, elle enfouissait un peu plus son visage contre sa poitrine comme pour vouloir disparaître ou bien était-ce pour étouffer le bruit de ces pleurs ? Sirius baissa son regard vers la masse de cheveux qui masquait la vision de son visage baigné de larmes et sans doute torturé.

Au bout de plusieurs et longues minutes, le silence fut de mise, il n'entendit plus un son franchir les lèvres d'Hermione pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormit contre lui. Elle devait être épuisée moralement et physiquement après l'attaque et lui n'avait fait qu'en rajouter un peu plus. Il regrettait quelque peu d'en être arrivé là, il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer et lui faire remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. Délicatement, il la repoussa et l'allongea sur son lit, puis la recouvra des draps tout en continuant de l'observer

 _Observer._

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sans la blesser, sans la faire pleurer.

Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, cependant la voir ainsi, lui fendait une nouvelle fois l'âme. Elle cachait bons nombres de secrets mais malgré cela, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, il la trouvait attachante. Elle dégageait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on lui donnait naturellement sa confiance. Peu importe ce qu'elle cachait, une personne foncièrement mauvaise ne pleurerait jamais ainsi son meilleur ami.

C'était une chose dont Sirius était sûr et qui le rassurait sur le fait de lui accorder ou pas, son amitié à Hermione. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à la regarder. Il continuerait de vouloir la vérité sur elle, sur son arrivée impromptue, sur le fait qu'elle en sache autant sur le château et ses habitants.

Foi de Maraudeur, foi d'un Black, il réussirait à élucider les mystères qui l'entouraient.

Il découvrirait la vérité, pas seulement pour _lui_ , mais aussi pour _elle_ , pour faire taire cette tristesse dans son regard. Il voulait qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer, avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et qu'elle ne se sente plus seule…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

 _Novembre 1977._

L'automne était bel et bien là, la pluie ne cessait de tomber tandis que le vent soufflait fort, faisant perdre les dernières feuilles persistantes sur les arbres.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard.

Une semaine qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie tandis que dans la même soirée, qui suivit sa discussion avec Sirius, elle s'était retrouvée à cracher du sang à tel point que l'infirmière, dépassait par les événements, en avait informé le directeur. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour que la crise passe. Une heure durant laquelle elle s'était vu défaillir et soutenu par les deux sorciers qui avaient tenté par tous les moyens de l'aider.

Après cela, Albus avait été clair, le temps était contre elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il se renseignerait auprès d'un ami du département des mystères, cependant, elle ne se faisait pas de grandes illusions. Assise à son bureau, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le cours d'arithmancie, elle fixait inlassablement sa montre. Elle pouvait entendre le son de l'aiguille résonner dans son esprit comme une horrible musique, comme un compte à rebours.

Combien de temps lui restait-il ?

Aurait-elle assez de temps pour faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, pour réaliser son vœu le plus cher ? Elle ne désirait pas mourir avant d'avoir pu sauver James, Sirius, Remus et tout ce qui en découlait. Non, elle se refusait d'être venue dans cette époque en vain, pour rien.

Et puis, au-delà de sa faible santé, elle devait penser aux répercussions des derniers événements comme sa conversation avec Sirius, qu'avait-elle pu réussir à changer alors qu'elle n'en avait si peu dit ? Ou bien était-ce le fait d'avoir réussi à rapprocher les deux frères Black dans une même épreuve ? Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que Regulus avait un rôle plus important qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Bien entendu, c'était lui qui avait découvert l'horrible secret de Voldemort en tout premier lieu, lui qui avait subtilisé l'Horcruxe dans la grotte avec l'aide de Kréattur, lui qui avait trahit son maître. Or, Dumbledore lui avait justement proposé de l'accompagner ce week-end pour aller récupérer ce fameux médaillon.

Ils allaient s'en emparer bien avant Regulus et pour le coup, quel avenir aurait-il ?

Elle devait avouer que pour avoir combattu un court instant à ces côtés, elle avait apprécié sa présence, son intelligence et sa capacité en duel. Il était doué en magie, peut-être tout autant que son frère. Sirius avait semblé heureux de pouvoir compter sur celui-ci, même s'ils s'étaient chamaillés comme des gosses, comme des frères. Peut-être pourrait-elle réussir à le sauver ? Peut-être pourrait-elle faire venir Regulus dans leur camp ?

Dans ce cas-là, Sirius aurait constamment un allié en la personne de son frère cadet, qui était moins bout en train que son ainé. Quand la situation l'exigerait, il pourrait réussir à le raisonner et Hermione seule, savait que Sirius avait besoin de cela.

Peut-être était-ce là, la clé ?

Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde, d'un, parce que le temps allait lui manquer et de deux, parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur les changements qui s'opéraient graduellement en cette époque. Il était évident que d'autres personnes subiraient les conséquences de son intervention dans le temps de manière négative en ayant un avenir différent que celui qu'elle aurait connu dans son époque. Elle pensait particulièrement à Severus, il était devenu un allié à leur cause suite au décès de la mère d'Harry, du coup, si celle-ci ne venait pas à mourir, que deviendrait-il ?

Son dilemme était cornélien, elle le savait, en sauvant certaines personnes, elle en tuait d'autres. Au final, elle se trouvait égoïste et odieuse, elle manipulait l'avenir des gens qui l'entouraient pour son propre confort.

Juste pour revoir Harry.

Juste pour revoir Ron.

Juste pour tous les revoir.

Non, non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi, elle le faisait aussi pour le monde magique, pour qu'il ait un meilleur avenir. Un futur radieux et non pas sous le joue d'un sorcier maléfique et totalement tordu. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas que le monde magique en jeu, il y avait aussi tous les Moldus qui pouvaient mourir ainsi que sauver ces parents.

Elle le faisait pour la bonne cause.

Elle ne devait pas avoir de regrets.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour en avoir, le mal était fait, la marche du destin s'était mise en route, bonne ou mauvaise, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Et puis, elle se devait aussi de retrouver ce diadème n'ayant toujours pas mit la main dessus alors que Dumbledore semblait avancer à une vitesse folle. D'ailleurs la simple pensée de devoir aller dans cette grotte, ou bons nombres d'Inférius les attendaient, la faisait frissonner d'avance. Avait-elle peur ? Oui. Dire le contraire aurait été mentir et lâche de sa part. Harry lui avait vaguement raconté ce bref épisode et elle n'avait franchement pas hâte d'y être.

« Hermione ? L'appela une voix qu'elle reconnu rapidement. »

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux ambrés de Remus qui abordait un visage inquiet à son encontre, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rangé ses affaires alors que le cours s'était terminé depuis quelque minutes. L'ancienne Hermione aurait été horrifiée et paniquée à l'idée de manquer un cours et de ne pas avoir écouté celui-ci, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait même pas eu la chance de pouvoir faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Cependant, là, aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait que faire, elle avait d'autres priorités, les cours n'en étaient pas une.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Remus, toujours aussi attentionné, toujours aussi perspicace, elle pouvait encore ce souvenir de revoir son corps étendu et inerte auprès de Nymphadora Tonks, laissant derrière eux un jeune garçon. La vie n'avait-elle pas été assez cruelle avec lui en lui octroyant cette malédiction ? En lui arrachant tous ses amis, un à un, il avait fallu en plus qu'il meurt après avoir connu le bonheur et l'amour d'une famille.

« Un peu mal à la tête, mentit-elle à moitié avec un doux sourire à son encontre.

\- Rends-toi à l'infirmerie, veux-tu que je t'y accompagne ? proposa le concerné en l'observant ranger ses affaires dans sa besace qu'elle finit par mettre sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- Tu sembles exténué, remarqua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je dors mal ces derniers temps, avec l'attaque et la pleine lune, enfin tu vois, répliqua-t-elle en désarçonnant Remus à l'annonce de la pleine lune, ce qui lui permit d'échapper à un nouvel interrogatoire. »

C'était sans doute mesquin et très sournois, digne d'une Serpentard, mais ils ne lui laissaient plus le choix, aucun d'entre eux. Elle devait faire front, elle devait aller de l'avant. Seulement, Lupin réagit au quart de tour et la rattrapa en quelques secondes dans le couloir, en l'empoignant fermement pour la faire retourner face à lui.

Cette-fois-ci, se fut à son tour d'être surprise. Elle connaissait très peu Remus, juste dans son rôle de professeur et de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais delà à dire, qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien que Ron et Harry, aurait été mentir. Littéralement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction, elle avait cru que cela l'éloignerait d'elle pour un petit moment, par crainte qu'elle ne découvre son secret.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié que Remus était un Maraudeur et que celui-ci avait joué un rôle tout autant que James, Sirius et Peter dans les blagues effectuées dans ce château. Il était loin d'être un garçon naïf et peureux. Après tout, elle pouvait encore ce remémorer la scène de Remus et de Sirius dans la cabane hurlante quand elle leur avait avoué qu'elle connaissait son secret, il n'avait pas paru un tant soi peu déstabilisé.

Non, Remus Lupin était un homme courageux, sans aucun doute, un véritable Gryffondor, jusqu'à la toute fin. Ses yeux ambrés la vrillaient de par en par, avec une certaine défiance qui la fit frissonner.

« Si tu veux jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, je suis très bon aussi dans ce domaine, murmura-t-il sombrement. Je crois moyennement que ta perte de conscience et le fait que tu ais craché du sang soit une conséquence des Détraqueurs comme les autres peuvent le croire, et Sirius n'en pense pas moins… »

Remus vit aussitôt le visage d'Hermione se crisper légèrement pour lui confirmer leurs soupçons. Il en profita alors pour la rapprocher un peu plus contre lui, se penchant à son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Si tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur nous tous, nous commençons tout autant de notre côté à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, qui du chat ou de la souris gagnera ?

\- Je ne joue pas, gronda la jeune fille en essayant de s'arracher de sa poigne.

\- Vraiment ? Plutôt que d'essayer de ne repousser en lançant des petites allusions sur nos petits secrets, agit avec sincérité avec nous, proposa-t-il en la sondant des yeux. Tu ne sembles pas avoir peur de moi alors que tu sais, pourquoi ?

\- Question ridicule, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tes amis aussi sont loin d'être effrayés par toi, alors pourquoi le serais-je ? Ce n'est juste qu'une fois par mois et du moment que je ne croise pas ton chemin à ce moment là, qu'est-ce que je crains ? souffla-t-elle en ne détournant pas le regard.

\- Je vois, répondit Remus surprit et à la fois touché. Merci pour cette réponse franche, tu confirmes bien mes dires tu en sais plus sur nous que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce château, la coinça Lupin avec un petit sourire en coin. »

La bouche d'Hermione forma un « O » de surprise, littéralement scotchée de s'être faite avoir non pas, par Sirius, mais par Remus Lupin en personne. Elle ne l'aurait jamais vu sous cet angle auparavant, il pouvait vraiment être diabolique et très rusé.

« C'est une ruse digne d'un Serpentard, lâcha-t-elle mécontente.

\- Oh un peu comme-toi en nommant la pleine lune, c'était bien essayé, rétorqua Moony amusé. Peut-être ne me connais-tu pas aussi bien que prévu ?

\- Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu, marmonna-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Dommage, j'aurais pourtant essayé, la nargua-t-il en la libérant de son emprise tandis qu'elle recula loin de lui, tout en continuant de l'observer. Ne crois pas que Sirius soit le plus dangereux en ce qui concerne la tâche de trouver ton secret, il est très impulsif par nature et fait les choses comme elles lui viennent, tandis que moi…

\- Toi, tu es quelqu'un de très réfléchit, posé et d'intelligent, je le sais, le coupa –t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin. Oh et j'ai oublié de citer aussi particulièrement habile, ajouta Hermione.

\- Merci pour le compliment, confia-t-il. Cela n'enlève en rien ma toute première question te concernant, ré-enchérit-il en la surprenant de nouveau. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondue, il me semble, je…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas beau de mentir, la coupa-t-il dans ses propos en se positionnant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Que tu nous caches ton secret, je peux le comprendre et le concevoir, moi-même je l'ai fait envers James, Sirius et Peter tandis que je continue de le faire avec la plupart des élèves de ce château… _Hermione_ , ma question ne concerne en rien ton secret, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien ?

\- Je…En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils quelque peu méfiante.

\- Je suis revenu te chercher après ton évanouissement quand nous fuyons les Détraqueurs, lui avoua-t-il avec sincérité et quelque peu embarrassé. Je t'ai porté et je ne t'ai pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu as murmuré des choses incompréhensibles pour l'oreille d'un humain, mais pas pour _moi_ … »

Il la vit littéralement blêmir sur place et il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible, mais jusqu'à quelque niveau ce qu'il avait entendu pouvait avoir de l'importance ? Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Sirius préférant en discuté avant avec la principale concernée. Cependant, son meilleur ami lui avait rapporté toute sa conversation avec elle, alors à cet instant, il était en position de force.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? Réussit-il à l'entendre dire tellement ces paroles furent marmonnées.

\- Tu as parlé d'un Ron et tu suppliais qu'il ne meurt pas, répondit honnêtement Lupin en la jugeant du regard.

\- Et, et quoi d'autre ? Déglutit la concernée en n'osant plus rencontrer ses yeux ambrés.

\- Tu murmurais inlassablement que tu devais tous les sauver, révéla le Maraudeur quelque peu embarrassé. Qui est Ron ? Je sais par Sirius que Harry était l'un de tes meilleurs amis, est-ce que Ron en faisait partit ? demanda prudemment le jeune Lupin.

\- Mon second et meilleur ami, dit-elle en portant une main sur son visage. Mes seuls meilleurs amis, morts, et _moi_ , j'ai survécu grâce à eux, lui révéla-t-elle en séchant rageusement ses larmes pour lui faire à nouveau face. »

Remus fut époustouflé par la force intérieure qu'elle dégageait et qu'elle arrivait à lui transmettre. Elle était fragile, il pouvait le sentir, néanmoins, elle était aussi très courageuse. Elle semblait vouloir ne s'accorder aucun répit, comme par punition ou bien la crainte de ne pas réussir quelque chose. Il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux et à cet instant, il comprit Sirius à vouloir ainsi découvrir la vérité sur elle. Lui aussi, il avait envie de savoir, de comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point la tourmenter. Elle avait le même âge qu'eux et semblait avoir vécu des choses bien au delà de l'imaginable. Quel genre de chose pouvait-elle bien encore cacher ? Si elle avait le soutien d'Albus Dumbledore c'est que cela devait être suffisamment important et dangereux pour que cela requière son attention.

« Maintenant que ta curiosité a été assouvit, nous devrions retourner en cours, suggéra Hermione en s'apprêtant à se retourner face au silence de Remus qui la retint par la main, avec beaucoup plus de douceur à son égard. »

\- Je ne connaissais pas tes amis mais je pense qu'ils n'aimeraient pas te voir ainsi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? souffla-t-elle douloureusement en faisant volte face pour rencontrer les yeux de Remus.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont morts pour toi et dans ce cas précis, cela signifie qu'ils tenaient énormément à toi pour le faire, je crois qu'ils aimeraient te savoir heureuse et profiter de la vie, répondit simplement Lupin en touchant Hermione qui semblait en avoir perdue ses mots. »

Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de Moony qui l'observait avec attention, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à de telles paroles venant de son ancien professeur. Était-ce la mort de ses amis qui l'avaient autant changé à son époque ? Ou bien, le connaissait-elle aussi mal ? Il semblait si confiant, si heureux…Sans doute avait-il raison, sans doute que Ron et Harry n'aimeraient pas la savoir dans cet état, mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de profiter de la vie _ici_. A quoi bon, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun avenir dans ce monde ? Seulement, Remus n'était pas au courant de tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Ne t'ignore pas Hermione, ajouta-t-il face à son silence.

\- Tu es sans doute l'un des Maraudeur qui me surprend le plus, confia-t-elle sérieusement en réussissant à détourner la conversation à son avantage. On dit de se méfier de l'eau qui dort et je ne connais pas meilleur dicton pour toi, ajouta la Gryffondor avec un léger sourire espiègle.

\- Se méfier de l'eau qui dort ? Hum, pourquoi pas du loup qui dort, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille les yeux brillants de malices.

\- Excellente proposition Mr Moony, répondit-elle en souriant à nouveau face à un Remus plutôt vif et taquin.

\- Tu connais en plus de cela nos surnoms, remarqua-t-il avec une aisance d'esprit qui ne surprit plus la jeune fille. Jusqu'à quel point nous connais-tu ?

\- Eh bien, je te laisse le loisir de le découvrir, après tout pour les Maraudeurs que vous êtes, une énigme de plus ne devrait pas vous faire peur, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

\- J'en ferais part à Sirius, la prévint-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes meilleurs amis, constata-t-elle en l'observant d'un air posé.

\- Sirius est plus proche de James en tant ordinaire, mais entre ses devoirs de préfet en chef et son amour pour Lily, il a moins de temps à lui accorder, alors …

\- Je t'arrête Remus, le coupa-t-elle dans ses propos la voix grave. Ne pense pas être la dernière roue du carrosse qui permet à Sirius de combler son ennui, il tient à chacun d'entre vous, ne doute jamais de son amitié et de _lui_ , dit-elle en appuyant bien ces dernières paroles. Un jour viendra, même si je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, où il aura sans doute besoin de _toi_ , prononça Hermione en déstabilisant Lupin. Vous êtes amis pour la vie, ne l'oublie jamais Remus, _jamais_ … »

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ses paroles sonnaient comme un avertissement. Pourquoi se sentait-il autant ébranlé ? Quelque chose le faisait tiquer, elle parlait étrangement, comme ci elle était en capacité de connaître l'avenir. Il avait comme la sensation d'avoir une révélation mais sans pour autant mettre le mot dessus et il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant ! Cette fille était réellement stupéfiante et avait une empathie hors du commun. Elle avait deviné ce qu'il ressentait avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Sans aucun doute, lui aussi commençait réellement à apprécier Hermione Granger et ce, peu importe ce qu'elle cachait, ou qui elle était...

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant, même si c'est le cours de Slughorn et qu'il ne nous dira rien sur notre retard, je n'ai pas envie d'en profiter plus longtemps, stipula l'adolescente qui amorça sa marche sous les yeux de Lupin qui la regarda évoluer à travers le couloir désert avant de la voir disparaître soudainement. »

Surprit, il cligna des yeux pour la voir réapparaître dans son champs de vision, quelque peu soulagé. Il commençait réellement à fatiguer entre la pleine lune et cette histoire qui le rendait agité tout autant que son ami Sirius. Il avait sérieusement besoin de sommeil. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui retournait les entrailles en l'ayant vu disparaître ? Était-ce un mauvais présage ?

« Remus ? L'interpella-t-elle vivement en lui faisant un signe de la main. Ne traîne pas ! »

En quelques enjambées il réussit à la rattraper et à se retrouver à côté d'elle, l'observant du coin des yeux, se remémorant le sang qu'elle crachait la semaine dernière avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Son angoisse était-ce dû à cela ou bien à autre chose ? Est-ce que le loup à l'approche de la pleine lune avait ressentit quelque chose qu'il essayait de lui communiquer ? Malheureusement, il en avait aucune idée, encore une fois tout cela n'était que des suppositions, il allait devoir attendre, en parler avec Sirius pour démêler le vrai du faux sur l'énigme qu'était Hermione Granger…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

Elle était de nouveau là, dans ce bureau qu'elle apprenait à connaître au fil des visites et du temps écoulé. Assise dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur, elle tenait entre ces mains le maudit médaillon dont ils avaient réussi à récupérer et à détruire.

Au simple souvenir de la caverne lugubre et sordide comme l'individu qu'était Tom Jedusor, elle frissonna légèrement, resserrant ces bras autour d'elle pour tenter de se rassurer. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette soirée soit aussi éprouvante émotionnellement. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec beaucoup de chance et surtout grâce au directeur qui lui avait fait une brillante démonstration de sa maîtrise de la magie.

Désormais, il n'en restait plus que trois ; le journal, la coupe et le diadème. Elle se devait de retrouver rapidement le dernier, ainsi, il n'en resterait plus que deux à détruire. Sans doute, les plus difficiles à venir. D'autant plus qu'elle craignait fortement qu'avec le médaillon détruit, Voldemort finisse par s'en rendre compte et qu'il ne renforce les protections autour de ces deux derniers. Dans ce cas, à qui allait-il en confier la garde ?

« Comment vous sentez-vous Hermione ? »

La concernée releva subitement la tête, croisant le regard azur du directeur qui caressait sereinement son phénix tout en l'observant elle.

« Bien professeur, je…

\- Ne m'appelez plus ainsi très chère, Albus ira très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un doux sourire à son encontre. Cette nuit a été particulièrement éprouvante, l'a-t-elle été aussi à votre époque ?

\- Eh bien, mon ami ne m'en avait parlé que brièvement, cela lui rappelant des mauvais souvenirs, cependant, contrairement à mon époque, nous avons eu le véritable Horcruxe entre nos mains, révéla-t-elle calmement. Normalement, Regulus Black aurait dû trahir Voldemort en lui dépossédant son bien le plus cher pour le détruire, mais là…

\- Nous l'avons déjà fait, compléta-t-il d'un air songeur. Je suppose que l'avenir de celui-ci va en être impacté, la question est de quelle manière ?

\- Regulus semble être en conflit avec Sirius, nota Hermione en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Oui, en effet et cela remonte dès leur rentrée en ce château, expliqua Albus en se caressant la barbe. Sirius a été intégré à Gryffondor et sa famille la vue comme un déshonneur et une trahison envers son sang, quant à Regulus, un an plus tard, a été admis dans la maison Serpentard. Hermione, pouvez-vous imaginer la situation ?

\- Je…Eh bien, à mon époque, Sirius semblait amer envers sa famille, il ne nous a jamais parlé de son frère cadet, nous l'avons seulement découvert durant notre quête aux Horcruxes, raconta la jeune fille. Je suppose qu'ils se sont montés l'un contre l'autre…

\- Oui et les parents de Sirius ont consolidés ce fait en considérant Regulus comme le fils bien aimé et parfait alors que Sirius ne peut avoir que haine et colère de ceux-ci...

\- Mais durant l'attaque, j'ai réussi à les rapprocher, à les faire combattre du même côté, Regulus n'a pas semblé réfractaire à l'idée de nous aider, l'informa-t-elle avec vigueur en lui coupant la parole. Pourtant, il savait que j'étais une sang-de-bourbe, il savait…

\- Il a peut être agit ainsi dans l'urgence de la situation, prévint-il en la vrillant du regard. Il s'est retrouvé comme au pied du mur, n'ayant d'autre choix que…

\- Et si j'arrivais à les réunir, si j'arrivais à ce que Regulus et Sirius se réconcilient ? Sirius semblait heureux d'avoir son frère cadet à ses côtés, ils sont certes opposés dans leur caractère, mais je pense que cela serait bénéfique au futur de Sirius et…

\- Avec des si, nous pourrions refaire le monde Hermione…

\- Sans cela, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure actuelle, répliqua-t-elle un peu durement. Je ne suis pas ici pour observer et ne rien faire, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour Peter, je sais aussi qu'il est trop tard pour _moi_ , je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Je suis persuadée que cette brèche qui m'a été ouverte est un espoir, je réunirais les frères Black dans le même camp !

\- Alors vous devriez faire vite, car Lord Voldemort réunit un peu plus de partisans chaque jour et je sais déjà que des élèves dans ce château le seront aussi prochainement, l'avertit-il en se déplaçant vers son bureau.

\- Il n'en est pas encore un, je l'ai vérifié, j'y arriverais, assura-t-elle en se relevant tandis qu'elle fixa le vieux sorcier avec détermination.

\- Faites ce qui vous semble bon et juste Hermione, j'ai confiance en _vous_ , dit-il d'un air pensif en caressant le dos d'un coffret en bois ciselé.

\- Merci Albus, je ne vous décevrais pas… Il est très jolie votre coffret, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire sans voir l'éclat de tristesse traverser les yeux de son directeur qui crispa ces doigts autour de l'image ciselée représentant un sablier entourée par une paire d'ailes. »

Au même moment Lord Voldemort était dans une colère noire après ces partisans qui avaient lamentablement échoué dans leur mission. Agacé, il se mit à les punir un à un jusqu'à ce que Rodolphus Lestrange vienne à demander la permission de parler. Une permission qui lui fut momentanément accordée dans l'immense bonté du mage noir.

« Parle, je t'écoute, ordonna Voldemort en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- J'ai à vous présenter une nouvelle recrue qui ne vous décevra pas, annonça Lestrange agenouillé au pied de son seigneur.

\- Ah oui, qui est-ce ?

\- Ma femme, dit-il en déclenchant des rires dans l'assemblée.

\- Ta femme, répéta Voldemort abasourdit avant de laisser naître un sourire narquois sur son visage blafard. Est-ce une plaisanterie Rodolphus ? Si c'est le cas, je… »

Voldemort s'arrêta alors de parler en apercevant une femme, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le regard sombre et quelque peu dément, avancer telle une guerrière parmi sa troupe, sans aucune peur, sans aucune honte, traînant derrière elle un corps inerte, qu'elle balança à ces pieds ; Benjy Fenwick, un membre de l'ordre du phénix.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que je me suis trompé, ta femme semble des plus vaillantes pour être accueillit parmi-nous, en nous ramenant un présent des plus honorables contrairement à d'autres ici, Lestrange…

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, mon seigneur, finit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

\- Soit là bienvenue, approche, tends-moi ton bras, dit Voldemort en la fixant. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur son avant bras, la marque des ténèbres se dessinant progressivement, pour la marquer à jamais.

« Ne me déçoit pas, murmura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Jamais, My Lord, jura-t-elle en croisant ces yeux. »

* * *

 _Tadam ! Oui, c'est méchant de vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps, mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé qui ont fait que, j'ai dû mettre un peu l'écriture de côté quelque temps, mais me revoilà, et j'ai pris de l'avance sur cette histoire, donc moins d'attente désormais !_

 _Entrée du personnage Bellatrix Lestrange, elle n'est pas là par hasard ;) vous vous en doutez bien, je l'exploite actuellement dans une autre de mes fanfictions, The Shadow Of The Love et j'ai pris trop plaisir à écrire sur ce personnage et à la rendre effrayante._

 _Avez vous aimé la confrontation Sirius/Hermione, elle sert surtout à les faire rapprocher graduellement bien sûr, à force d'en apprendre plus sur Hermione, Sirius va bien entendu tomber peu à peu amoureux d'elle...Va t-il s'en mordre les doigts ?_

 _Confrontation Remus/Hermione, celle-ci, tout aussi importante démontrant un peu les faille et les pensées de Remus sur son amitié avec Sirius, c'est ma vision des choses, vous êtes en droit d'aimer ou pas. Je pense aussi que Remus était loin d'être un simple suiveur comme Peter et qu'il est suffisamment habile, intelligent pour découvrir certaines choses, tout comme il devait être aussi farceur, pour être avec Sirius, James et Peter, donc taquin, espiègle. Il est jeune donc plus insouciant à mes yeux tout en étant mâture comparé aux autres. Voilà ma vision de notre petit Lupin qui va avoir son rôle._

 _Destruction du médaillon, évidente celle-ci, Dumbledore est un mentor ici, mais il n'est pas tout blanc...Je dirais même qu'il est sans doute le pire d'entre tous...Réfléchissez-y...J'ai glissé deux gros indices dans ce chapitre sur ce possible voyage dans le temps d'Hermione..._

 _Le temps est d'ailleurs contre elle, elle vieillit beaucoup plus vite et son corps le vit mal...Où cela va la mener ?_

 _Regulus va jouer un rôle important, je veux l'exploiter, alors oui vous serez amené à le revoir très prochainement dans le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _Voilà, prochain chapitre : Unveiled (Dévoilée) mais pas dans le sens que vous croyez XD_

 **Réactions please ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ?**

 **A dans deux semaines :)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Unveiled

**Chapitre 5** : Unveiled

 _(Dévoilée)_

Deux semaines plus tard, la neige était tombée à gros flocon pour y recouvrir tout le parc de Poudlard d'un épais manteau blanc, faisant la joie des petits et des grands qui s'offraient des batailles de boules de neige.

C'était le week-end et Hermione venait enfin de retrouver le diadème après tant d'heures de labeurs dans cette salle. Dans ses recherches, elle était accidentellement tombée sur l'armoire à disparaître qui était cassée, cette fois-ci, elle était définitivement en miette. Les Mangemorts n'auraient pas le loisir de rentrer dans le château de Poudlard grâce à Malefoy, causant aussi la mort de Dumbledore.

Quel impact cela aurait sur l'avenir de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, n'ayant pas toutes les clés en main. Tout dépendait de comment la première guerre allait se terminer, si Voldemort viendrait à mourir définitivement où pas, surtout comment et par qui ? Peut-être que la prophétie ne viendrait même pas à se faire et par la même occasion, libérant Harry et Neville de tout danger ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Plus elle modifiait le passé et plus cela devenait flou et confus dans sa tête. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs scénarios possibles, cela dépendait de la personnalité de chacun, de ce qu'ils allaient faire ou reproduire comme erreur. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas la main sur tout. Certaines choses lui échapperaient, peut-être viendrait-t-elle à s'en mordre les doigts ?

Désormais, trois Horcruxes étaient détruits, il ne restait plus que la coupe et le journal intime ; les deux plus gros morceaux. L'un comme l'autre n'allait pas se faire en toute discrétion, à moins que Dumbledore n'ait une idée à lui soumettre ?

Fatiguée de réfléchir, elle cessa de tourner la cuillère dans son bol de chocolat tandis qu'elle dirigea sa main droite vers le pot de confiture pour en tartiner sa tranche de pain qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Au même moment, elle vit une ombre qui vint s'installer avec elle, comme tous les matins. Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard gris de Sirius qui l'observait comme à son accoutumée avec un grand sourire.

« Comment allez-vous _My Lady_ en cette belle journée hivernale ?

\- Automnale, reprit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Nous sommes toujours en automne aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Petite _Mione_ , il a neigé cette nuit et ce, de plusieurs centimètres, nous pouvons considérer que l'hiver est arrivé, déclara solennellement Sirius.

\- Si je comprends bien, se serait le grand Sirius qui régirait le calendrier des saisons, on m'aurait ainsi menti durant toutes ces années ? se moqua Hermione le regard espiègle.

\- Te rirais-tu de moi, nota-t-il avec un sourire en coin, appréciant cette facette de sa personne.

\- Eh bien…peut-être, laissa-t-elle en suspens avant de reprendre. Penses-tu vraiment que les choses changent parce que tu l'en as décidé ?

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis le grand Sirius Black, rien ne peut m'arrêter ! décréta –t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui déclencha chez Hermione un grand éclat de rire face à son égo et son assurance.

\- J'aime te faire rire et en entendre sa musique, souffla Black accoudé sur la table en la fixant tandis qu'elle s'arrêta subitement, beaucoup plus sérieuse avant qu'un rougissement ne l'envahisse sous l'air goguenard du jeune Maraudeur. »

Il la vit alors reprendre son activité interrompue par son arrivé sans parvenir à se départir de ses joues rougissantes. Padfoot la trouvait absolument ravissante et mignonne. Ces derniers temps, il aimait la taquiner de cette manière, sans doute une des conséquences à force de l'observer en permanence. Il apprenait chacune de ces mimiques, de ces réactions ou bien gestuelles selon les situations.

C'était son petit plaisir de chaque jour depuis sa discussion à l'infirmerie avec elle, depuis sa conversation avec Remus. D'ailleurs celui-ci en avait plus appris que lui, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère de son ami qui était doué en manipulation, en plus de l'être avec les mots. La liste d'éléments sur Hermione Granger se faisait de plus en plus longue :

 _\- Elle ne venait pas de France._

 _\- Elle avait eu deux meilleurs amis ; Ron et Harry, décédés pour elle._

 _\- Elle les connaissait, le secret de Remus tout comme leurs surnoms de Maraudeurs._

 _\- Dumbledore la soutenait et l'aidait._

 _\- Elle cherchait quelque chose le soir venu, qu'elle semblait avoir trouvée._

 _\- Elle n'appréciait pas Peter._

 _\- Elle était douée en duel et avouée avoir vécu ce genre de combat._

En conséquence, les questions se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, comme :

 _\- Comment connaissait-elle autant de choses sur eux ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cherché ainsi sans relâche ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas Peter dans son cœur si elle les connaissait ?_

 _\- Pourquoi parlait-elle de temps ? Quelles contraintes avaient-elles ?_

 _\- Pourquoi avait-elle craché du sang, en plus des derniers problèmes de santé qu'ils avaient pu noter ? Pourquoi l'infirmière l'avait-elle couverte ? Était-elle dans le secret ?_

 _\- Pourquoi mentait-elle ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?_

Tout cela, n'était qu'un petit panel de toutes les questions qu'ils avaient pu répertorier durant une soirée avec l'aide de Remus. Ils avaient émis plusieurs hypothèses toutes aussi saugrenues les unes que les autres, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. La certitude, qu'ils avaient, était celle qu'Hermione venait d'Angleterre puisqu'elle avait avoué connaître la guerre. Ils avaient dans un premier temps fait des recherches sur son nom « _Granger_ » côté sorcier, mais rien comme imaginé, confirmant ainsi qu'elle était une née Moldue, sauf si son nom de famille était faux.

Néanmoins, Sirius n'y croyait guère car changer de prénom ou de nom demandait de l'habilité pour s'y attacher et s'y reconnaître quand l'on faisait appel à la personne, or Hermione semblait tout à fait en osmose avec celui-ci.

Le problème, auquel ils faisaient face, était que rechercher un nom Moldu n'était pas une chose aisée. Heureusement Remus, étant un sang-mêlé, connaissait les astuces de l'autre monde et lui avait parlé d'une sorte d'annuaire répertoriant des numéros et des adresses selon les familles et noms. Un autre problème se posait, ils n'y auraient accès que durant les vacances de Noël. C'est-à-dire dans moins d'un mois.

C'était long et quelque peu barbant aux yeux de Sirius qui aurait voulu savoir dans la foulée le fin mot de l'histoire. Seulement, il devait prendre son mal en patience et en attendant, Remus lui avait conseillé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la famille d'Hermione pour faciliter leurs recherches. Durant ce temps là, Remus épluchait les journaux de ces derniers mois pour voir si une attaque avec le nom d'Hermione où de ses amis y étaient mentionnés.

« C'est bientôt Noël et les vacances, vas-tu retourner chez toi _Mione_ ? »

La concernée cessa momentanément de manger sa tartine, quelques secondes, mais cela fut de trop pour Sirius qui comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Remus avait une nouvelle fois raison, perspicace le Moony !

« Non, je risque de rester au château, confia-t-elle comme ci de rien n'était alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine au souvenir de ses parents dont elle avait falsifié la mémoire. Et toi ? Renchérit-elle quelque peu curieuse.

\- Eh bien, je rentre avec James chez ses parents, dit-il naturellement en jetant un coup d'œil à Prong qui bavardait gentiment avec Lily. Je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes relations avec les miens, alors…Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui, tu as de bonnes relations avec les tiens ? se renseigna Sirius appréciant la progression de son enquête.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, le monde de la magie les émerveille et avoir une enfant sorcière les a rendus fiers mais souvent inquiet, étant loin d'eux, ce n'est pas toujours facile, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispée.

\- Oui je comprends, dit Black en sirotant sa boisson chaude. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

\- Hum, Monica et Wendell Granger, murmura Hermione la gorge serrée face au dernier souvenir qu'elle avait d'eux.

\- Eh bien, Monica et Wendell ont fait une jeune fille tout à fait remarquable et charmante, complimenta Sirius en ancrant son regard dans le sien. »

Yeux dans les yeux, durant quelques minutes le temps sembla comme se figer autour d'eux. Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ayant comme une drôle de sensation ; celle de s'être faite à nouveau piégée. Elle n'avait rien révélé de bien important et n'avait menti sous aucun point, était-ce _ça_ qui la gênait et qui lui donnait l'impression de s'être faite bernée ?

Sirius semblait pourtant sincère, bien trop d'ailleurs à son goût.

Elle déglutit passablement puis s'arracha soudainement de son contact visuel, quelque peu embarrassée de sentir son cœur tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était que Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry.

« Plutôt que de raconter des inepties, tu ferais mieux de nettoyer le chocolat qui coule sur ta chemise, lui fit remarquer Hermione d'un mouvement de tête pour lui montrer sa tasse, qui légèrement penchée vers lui, déversait lentement son contenu. »

Sirius regarda alors l'état de sa chemise tâchée du liquide chocolatée avant de poser sa tasse sur la table. Il pesta puis s'empara de sa baguette pour nettoyer sa chemise et avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui répliquer que ses propos étaient loin d'être stupides, il s'aperçut qu'elle en avait profité pour disparaître. Un sentiment de déception vint le prendre vite remplacé par de la satisfaction, comprenant que sa fuite était son doute liée à une quelconque émotion de sa part et pas n'importe laquelle.

Il l'avait troublé.

Il l'avait touché.

Sans en comprendre la raison réelle, cette simple pensée venait à lui plaire. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Black tandis que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'espièglerie et d'une joie qu'il ne saurait décrire. La seule chose dont il était certain ; c'est qu'il aimait savoir qu'Hermione Granger puisse être sensible à son charme.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

 _Décembre 1977._

Nous étions à deux semaines des vacances de Noël, la neige était plus que jamais présente, ne semblant plus vouloir repartir jusqu'au printemps prochain.

Hermione n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce concernant les derniers Horcruxes avec Dumbledore, n'ayant aucun infiltré dans le camp adverse, ils leurs étaient difficile de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Les attaques des partisans de Voldemort avaient redoublé d'intensité, causant de nombreuses pertes. En plus de cela, ils avaient appris que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été recrutée, identifiée lors de tortures effectuées sur des sorciers et sorcières qui défendaient la bonne cause.

Au souvenir de sa propre torture, Hermione ne put que poser une main sur son avant bras, marquée à jamais par sa lame maudite, lui donnant un goût d'amertume. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle était restée un peu plus longtemps entre ses mains. Sans doute, ne serait-elle plus de ce monde.

En attendant, face à cette information, la jeune Gryffondor se demandait si Voldemort lui avait déjà confié la coupe ou pas ? Et si oui, l'avait-elle caché au même endroit ; son coffre fort. Seulement, même si c'était le cas, comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en emparer ? Elle n'avait pas de cheveux de Bellatrix pour prendre son apparence, encore moins de cape d'invisibilité.

Elle était seule.

Où presque, ces derniers temps, elle pouvait se sentir constamment épiée par Sirius et Remus. Ces deux là semblaient se rapprocher comme jamais, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais le hic était Peter. James semblait être très proche de devenir le petit ami de Lily mais Peter, lui, dans tout cela se retrouvait seul, éloigné de tous. Était-ce elle qui provoquait cela ? Ou bien cela c'était-il déjà produit à cette époque ? Comment et pourquoi Peter avait-il changé ? Il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose, un élément déclencheur, seulement, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait beau l'observer, rien ne prédisait à ce qu'il trahisse ses amis.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Avait-il retourné sa veste seulement après avoir quitté Poudlard ? Ou bien avant ? Si seulement, elle pouvait lui tordre le cou, là, à cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait ce sale rat ! Au lieu de cela, elle brisa sa plume entre ces doigts sous l'air surpris de Lily qui lui lança un drôle de regard avant de reprendre son attention sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle devait se calmer, reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, s'énerver ne servait à rien. Elle devait réfléchir encore et encore…

« Hermione, ton nez, lui signala soudainement Lily à l'oreille. »

La concernée tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant des sourcils tandis qu'elle se toucha les narines avec ses doigts. Ses yeux noisette virent alors du sang sur ceux-ci, une goute venant s'écraser mollement sur son parchemin. Le cœur de la jeune fille se tordit légèrement, sa gorge devenant sèche, lui rappelant le temps qui s'écoulait, lui rappelant que sa vie s'épuisait de seconde en seconde.

Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

Presque quotidien.

Elle se leva alors de son bureau puis demanda l'autorisation au professeur en question de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour des soins.

« Miss Evans étant préfète en chef, accompagnez-là, décréta le sorcier d'un mouvement de tête. »

En quelques minutes, elles avaient toutes les deux rangées leurs affaires se dirigeant prestement vers le lieu médical tandis qu'Hermione essayait de limiter les dégâts avec un mouchoir en tissu.

« C'est de plus en plus souvent, non ? Souffla Lily en la regardant faire. »

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Lui répondre ? Voilà maintenant que Lily s'y mettait elle aussi, elle avait parfois la sensation que l'étau autour d'elle se resserrait doucement. D'ici peu de temps, elle serait pieds et poings liés, n'ayant d'autre choix que de dire la vérité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à cause du froid, tenta d'apaiser Hermione avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Evans d'un ton sceptique. Sirius paraissait inquiet, il semble t'apprécier…

\- James aussi, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en faisant rougir la rouquine.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, il me court après depuis des années, murmura-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Plus maintenant, nota Hermione en observant Lily du coin des yeux.

\- C'est vrai que cette année, il est plus mâture et moins…

\- Arrogant ? proposa la concernée en arrachant un air surpris à son amie qui l'observait.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière et…

\- Oh tu sais, les gens parlent beaucoup, répliqua aisément Granger. »

Lily la regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête, quelque peu pensive pour finalement ajouter :

« Il m'a proposé une sortie en tête à tête durant les vacances de Noël et j'ai accepté, révéla la jeune fille embarrassée.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? S'enquit Hermione surprise à son tour de cette confidence.

\- Je…Peut-être pour me déculpabiliser ? Je, tu comprends, je l'ai critiqué durant des années, je lui ai crié dessus et voilà que maintenant, je le vois autrement et…

\- Tu tombes amoureuse de lui, conclu son interlocutrice avec un doux sourire. Vous ferez un couple magnifique, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je, non, enfin, nous…

\- Lily, la coupa la brunette en posant une main sur son épaule, je t'assure, tu fais le bon choix, James est fou de toi et saura prendre soin de toi, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

\- Merci Hermione, dépêchons nous d'aller soigner ce nez avant que… »

Lily ne put finir sa phrase, percutant violemment un groupe de trois garçons qui venaient d'arriver dans leur sens opposés au grès d'un tournant. La jeune fille se retrouva alors à terre, son bassin cognant le sol dur et froid du couloir sous l'air condescendant des trois élèves qui n'étaient autre que des Serpentard de sixième année ; Regulus Black, Amycus Carrow et Thorfinn Rowle.

Hermione pouvait dire qu'elle connaissait bien les trois, particulièrement Carrow et Thorfinn, des Mangemorts à en devenir, peut-être l'étaient-ils déjà ? Était-ce les fréquentations de Regulus ? En l'occurrence, loin d'être des enfants de cœur mais à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre d'autre ? Il était un sang-pur, un Black appelé à devenir, lui aussi, l'un des partisans de Voldemort.

« Regarde où tu mets les pattes sale _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , cracha violemment Carrow en s'époussetant la cape.

\- Fais attention à qui tu parles, je suis Préfète-en-Chef et en possession de te retirer des points ainsi que de t'envoyer chez ton directeur de maison, le prévint Lily qui se releva tout en le toisant du regard.

\- Tu as entendu ça Rowle, ricana Amycus en sortant sa baguette. C'est qu'elle s'y croit la miss-je-sais-tout, tu penses vraiment nous faire peur en nous retirant _des petits points,_ la nargua-t-il l'air mauvais.

\- Et toi retire, ce que tu viens de dire sur _mon amie_ , rétorqua Hermione en se positionnant devant Lily la baguette à la main, d'un air menaçant. »

Elle se souvenait très bien des tortures des Carrow sur les élèves de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de Neville qui leur avait dit les avoir affrontés pour ne pas avoir souhaité employer l'Endoloris sur des premières années. Elle se souvenait de tout cela comme-ci c'était hier. Combien de personnes viendront-ils à tuer, torturer ? Combien ? Elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir et son cœur pulser par l'adrénaline et la colère qui la submergeait. Ce mot infâme qui était gravée dans sa chair, utilisée contre Lily, la rendait hargneuse.

« Serait-ce une menace Granger ? Prononça Thorfinn en sortant à son tour sa baguette tandis que Regulus restait en retrait. Il est vrai que tu es nouvelle ici et tu ne dois pas bien nous connaître ainsi que la place qui t'ais dû, souffla-t-il à son encontre avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas la pein…

\- Je vous connais très bien Carrow et Rowle, répondit-elle en coupant la parole à Lily qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Je n'ais aucune leçon à recevoir par des sorciers de bas étage, ajouta la concernée.

\- Espèce de petite garce ! s'exclama Amycus avec virulence. Tu te crois supérieur à _nous_ avec ton petit air ! Vous êtes sur _sa liste_ et vous …

\- Amycus ! Tonna subitement Regulus en faisant réagir le concerné qui s'arrêta, prenant un air contrit. Cela suffit, pas de scandale, tu le sais, lui rappela le jeune Black avec fermeté.

\- Elle est en train de nous insulter ! riposta Rowle en se retournant vers Regulus qui le foudroya du regard. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'elles parce qu'elles sont des septièmes années et l'autre, la Préfète-en-Chef ! se scandalisa le Serpentard face à l'inaction de son camarade.

\- Non, absolument pas, répondit-il avec sang-froid. C'est juste que contrairement à vous deux, je réfléchis, je vous rappelle que nous sommes encore à Poudlard, êtes-vous stupides ou vous en faites exprès ? »

Hermione put voir Thorfinn serrer violemment sa baguette entre ses doigts comme pour essayer de se maîtriser. Elle était surprise par les propos émis de Regulus et surtout étonné de l'ascendance qu'il pouvait avoir sur eux. Elle croisa alors son regard, quelques secondes, et plutôt que d'y voir de la haine, elle réussit à y lire de la considération. Est-ce qu'elle se trompait ? Faisait-il cela pour la remercier, pour lui sauver la mise par rapport à l'attaque ? Elle relâcha alors son attention, baissant sa garde et sa baguette sauf qu'au même moment Carrow en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège, déclenchant les hostilités.

« EXPULSO ! »

Autant dire qu'Hermione retrouva vite ses réflexes et sous leurs yeux sidérés à tous, sauf Regulus, elle érigea rapidement un bouclier parant ainsi le sortilège. Amycus recula légèrement d'un pas tandis que Thorfinn vint en soutien.

« Vous auriez dû écouter votre ami ici présent, énonça Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Il a raison de dire que vous êtes stupides et je n'ai que faire d'une liste rédigée par la main d'un mage noir au sang-mêlé…

\- DIFFINDO ! lança à son tour Rowle en surprenant la lionne. »

Hermione poussa Lily sur le côté pour l'empêcher d'être touchée par le sortilège tandis qu'elle entendit le son d'un vêtement coupée. Elle jeta alors un œil à la manche droite de sa cape, déchirée par le sortilège ainsi que sa peau, rougeoyante. C'était juste mesquin et vil d'avoir profité de l'exposition de son amie plutôt que de s'attaquer à elle directement.

« EXPERLIARMUS ! Cria Hermione à l'encontre de Rowle dont la baguette vola entre ses mains tandis que son propriétaire se retrouva expulser contre une porte de placard qui explosa sous l'inertie ; Thorfinn retombant dans les sceaux et les serpillières. »

Carrow tourna la tête vers son camarade et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se sentit pétrifié, touché par un sortilège d'Hermione. La concernée avança d'un pas lourd vers Amycus s'étant effondré à même le sol, la baguette pointée vers celui-ci, elle l'observa de haut tandis qu'elle vit plusieurs gouttes de son sang tomber sur lui.

« La sang de bourbe que je suis, te salue, la prochaine fois évite de croiser mon chemin et celui de mes amis, conseilla Hermione en portant une main sur son nez dégoulinant de son sang. Black, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je te laisse t'occuper d'eux et… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, déglutissant passablement face à l'image qui se dressait derrière Regulus. Une autre version d'elle-même, le visage blafard, les cheveux entremêlés et sales, tenant dans sa main droite un sablier et dans un sa main gauche une montre à gousset. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-ce une horrible plaisanterie ? Etait-ce une illusion lancée par l'un des Serpentard ? Non impossible…

« Hermione, souffla Lily en regardant de manière alternative les deux silhouettes. »

Evans comprit aussitôt en apercevant le placard à balais et la deuxième Hermione qui sortait de nulle part. Il était évident que cela ne pouvait être qu'un :

« C'est un Epouvantard ! lui cria-t-elle. »

Seulement, Lily remarqua aussitôt que cela n'eut aucun effet sur la véritable Hermione qui paraissait tétanisée sur place et elle ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer. Regulus le nota également, son cerveau tournant à toute allure tandis qu'il ne cessait d'observer la pâle copie d'Hermione et la pire frayeur de celle-ci. L'Epouvantard avança, pointant son index sur elle d'un air accusateur en lançant :

« Tu as échoué, ils sont morts, _tous_ , par ta faute, marmonna l'Epouvantard sous l'air hagard d'Hermione.

\- Non, non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix torturée.

\- Ils sont morts, entends-tu le son du tic-tac, souffla la deuxième silhouette tandis que la main tremblante Hermione pointa sa baguette sur la créature.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Lily en sortant sa baguette pour la rejoindre et l'aider.

\- Tu vas mourir sans avoir rien pu faire, tu vas…

\- NON ! hurla la principale concernée, le visage défiguré par l'effroi, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. »

Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle n'y arriverait pas, elle ne réussirait pas à faire partir l'Epouvantard, cela lui était impossible, toutes ces peurs, tout ces démons intérieurs qu'elle essayait de dissimuler, de prendre sur ses épaules lui étaient injustement mis en évidence. Elle avait la sensation de prendre une douche froide, de perdre pied avec la réalité environnante.

Son pire cauchemar.

Les yeux brouillés, elle pouvait sentir l'air se raréfier, sentant la panique l'envahir.

Elle était seule contre tous, contre le temps qui souhaitait lui voler sa vie, contre le destin.

Elle vit alors une ombre interférer entre elle et l'Epouvantard qui prit une autre apparence dont elle n'eut pas le temps de voir, sombrant par la suite dans l'inconscience sous le cri désespéré et paniqué de Lily…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

La salle commune était déserte, il était tard, pratiquement minuit au vu de ce que sa montre à gousset lui indiquait. Assis dans le fauteuil en cuir vert, face à la cheminée, ses coudes reposant sur le haut de ses genoux, son regard ne cessait de fixer le feu brûlant dans l'âtre.

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait et vu lors de cette altercation avec cette fille tombée du ciel. En effet, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il intervenait en sa faveur, la deuxième fois qu'il la sauvait. Il n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Il agissait avec impulsivité comme son crétin de frère.

En conséquence, il avait dû falsifier la mémoire de Carrow, Thorfinn et Evans, au risque de mettre sa couverture en péril alors qu'il avait mis des années à la mettre en place ; celle de faire croire à toute sa famille qu'il adhérait aux principes et aux valeurs du sang, alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'un sorcier, né moldu, pouvait leur être supérieur en magie, la preuve en était avec cette fille : Hermione Granger.

Il n'y comprenait rien, cette fille devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse, elle leur avait prouvé lors de l'attaque et cet affrontement avec ses camarades qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour mettre des sorciers aguerris hors d'état de nuire. A côté de cela, elle avait perdu toute sa contenance avec la créature, c'était juste risible, pathétique à ses yeux.

Sa plus grande peur était elle-même, où plutôt non, il sentait que cet Epouvantard avait un sens caché. Il tenait dans sa main un sablier et une montre tout en lui murmurant ces paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Pourquoi l'avait-il accusé de ne pas les avoir sauvés ? Ou bien encore qu'elle allait mourir ? Il était vrai, que ces derniers temps pour l'avoir légèrement espionné, son état physique n'était pas au beau fixe depuis l'attaque. Elle paraissait saigner régulièrement du nez, encore aujourd'hui, non seulement ça, elle était pâle, les yeux cernés, était-elle malade ? Ou bien, subissait-elle les conséquences de quelque chose ?

Le sablier et la montre, il était évident que cela faisait référence au temps qui s'écoulait, peut-être avait-elle peur de manquer de temps pour faire quelque chose ? Avait-elle peur de mourir avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi ce soit, d'où l'Epouvantard ? Il se souvenait aussi de ce « _Harry_ » et « _les Plans_ » qu'elle leur avait soufflé lors de l'attaque. Elle les avait clairement confondus avec des connaissances à elle.

Seulement de quoi parlait-elle ? Quels plans ? Qui était Harry pour elle ?

Est-ce que Sirius l'avait interrogé là-dessus ? Connaissant son frère aîné curieux et intrépide, il avait sans aucun doute dû la harceler de questions avec tout le tact qu'il lui connaissait.

 _Sirius._

Son frère aîné, qu'il avait tant admiré dans sa tendre jeunesse, celui-là même qui l'avait protégé envers ses parents, qui l'avait consolé, choyé, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. A partir de là, tout avait basculé chez eux.

Il s'était retrouvé seul, face à sa mère et son père, furieux de l'admission de Sirius à Gryffondor. Il avait déshonoré la famille Black et naturellement, ils s'étaient retournés vers lui, durant une année son père avait remédié à son éducation de Sang-Pur pour en faire le digne remplaçant de Sirius. Il avait su qu'à partir de ce moment, pour se protéger, pour protéger la famille d'un nouveau déshonneur et trahison, il devait faire un choix.

Le choix d'entrer à Serpentard ainsi Sirius serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Seulement, la scission s'était définitivement faite entre lui et son aîné. Ses parents ne faisaient que renforcer le fossé qui se creusait entre eux, en les comparants, en désapprouvant les fréquentations de Sirius tandis qu'il recevait les félicitations.

Et puis, Sirius avait fugué après que sa mère ait voulu qu'il prenne la marque, il avait rejoint les Potter, en sécurité, loin des Black. Seulement, lui, s'était retrouvé avec cette lourde tâche à devoir redorer le blason de la maison Black. Tout ce qu'il faisait, était uniquement pour les siens, le reste, il n'en avait que faire.

La famille Black devait être sauvegardé et à l'heure actuelle, ses parents pensaient que cela pouvait se faire uniquement en suivant le mage noir ; Lord Voldemort.

Cependant aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de rien où plutôt depuis ce jour où il s'était retrouvé à combattre aux côtés de son frère. Cela lui avait rappelé sa jeunesse, son amour et son admiration pour son aîné. Il avait apprécié ce moment, ce court instant de complicité qui l'avait renvoyé des années en arrière et ça, il le devait à cette fille. Ce jour là, elle l'avait sidéré par son intelligence, sa combativité, sa maîtrise de la magie et son endurance.

Cette même fille qui ne cessait d'obstruer sa vision du futur et surtout qui commençait à le faire beaucoup trop réfléchir.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Regulus, entendit-il derrière lui, le faisant se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

\- Je te retourne le conseil Severus, que fais-tu à cette heure si tardive ? »

Comme d'habitude Rogue était toujours renfermé et mystérieux. Il était doué en potion, le meilleur de sa génération se disait-il. Il traînait constamment avec Avery Junior et Mulciber, il était évident qu'il ne tarderait pas à prendre la marque, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas ses motivations, surtout qu'il était lié avec la Préfète-en-Chef, une née Moldue.

C'était juste paradoxal.

« Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions sur ta présence ici, à cette heure de la nuit ? répliqua Severus dans un sifflement.

\- Toujours aussi prévenant, ironisa Black en le fixant. Peut-être as-tu été voir en cachette Evans ? »

Il sut de suite qu'il avait touché un point sensible en apercevant la bouche de celui-ci se crisper légèrement.

« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde _Black_ , tu es comme ton frère ! claqua sèchement Severus en s'en allant vers leur dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te motive à prendre la marque, si tu es attachée à cette fille ? lança Regulus curieux en le voyant stopper dans sa marche.

\- Et toi ? répliqua Rogue en le vrillant de son regard onyx. Pourquoi vas-tu la prendre ?

\- Tu crois la protéger, c'est cela ? Tu crois que tu auras du pouvoir et l'occasion de la protéger, souffla Black en souriant légèrement sous l'air menaçant de Rogue.

\- Espèce de…

\- Un conseil Rogue, travail ton occlumancie, ou bien il ne fera qu'une bouchée de _toi_ , prévint Regulus en se levant de son fauteuil. Je te répondrais quand tu seras en capacité de mettre les rouages de ton esprit sous clé, sur ce, bonne nuit, conclut-il en allant vers son dortoir. »

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Regulus au souvenir des paroles de Rogue, le comparant à son frère aîné. Décidément, peut-être serait-il temps d'avoir une petite discussion en tête à tête avec celui-ci ? Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer un peu plus sur cette Hermione Granger qui hantait son esprit confus ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, il ne douterait plus et finirait par prendre la décision qui conviendrait concernant l'avenir de la famille Black…

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus ?_

 _L'étau se resserre doucement autour d'Hermione et Regulus est sans doute le plus proche de son secret que n'importe qui d'autre ? Va t-il découvrir la vérité ? Si oui, quelle va être sa réaction ?_

 _Surtout, qu'il y a toujours le risque que sa venue du futur risque d'atteindre les oreilles de Voldemort et là...les choses peuvent basculer à tout moment..._

 _Petit rapprochement entre Sirius et Hermione même si au fond il s'en sert aussi à ses fins le vil Sirius..._

 _ **Prochain chapitre** : Theres Still Hope_

 _Prise de conscience pour Hermione avec l'aide de Remus - Confrontation entre les frères Black - Remus et Sirius qui finissent par découvrir l'un des mensonges d'Hermione..._

 ** _Reviews Please ?_**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Theres Still Hope

**Chapitre 6** : _Theres Still Hope_

 _(Il y a encore de l'espoir)_

Dans deux jours, les vacances de Noël débuteraient, le château se ferait alors désert de tout élèves ou presque, puisqu'elle y serait présente. La salle commune était vide, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait tard dans la nuit suite aux cauchemars qui la tourmentaient. Elle prenait alors place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, assise, appuyée contre le recoin du mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Seulement vêtue de son gilet et de sa nuisette, elle observait par la vitre le ciel étoilé et la lune qui décroissait, laissant à nouveau quelques semaines de répit à Remus.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était sortit de l'infirmerie après son saignement du nez et son altercation avec Carrow et Thorfinn. Une altercation que Lily ne semblait pas ce souvenir, encore moins de l'Epouvantard à sa plus grande surprise et soulagement. Depuis, elle avait fait exprès de croiser à nouveau Carrow et Thorfinn qui ne lui avaient même pas prêté d'attention alors qu'elle les avait combattus et humilié.

Elle en avait alors déduit que le seul et unique responsable de tout cela était ; Regulus Black.

Il avait modifié les souvenirs de ses propres camarades et de Lily, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était l'ombre venant s'interposer entre elle et l'Epouvantard, sur le moment elle avait cru à Lily mais maintenant elle doutait. Si cela était Regulus ? Peut-être l'avait-il aidé ? D'où le fait qu'il vienne à falsifier la mémoire de ceux qui étaient présent par crainte de représailles, mais dans ce cas précis, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait également sur elle ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Dans tous les cas, il avait vu son Epouvantard et elle craignait sérieusement de devoir ajouter une troisième personne à la liste de ceux qui essayaient de découvrir son secret. D'autant plus que Regulus ne devait pas particulièrement être un idiot. Le souci, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans attirer les regards sur eux et elle ne souhaitait pas le mettre dans une situation délicate.

Alors elle attendait un moment propice, mais quelque part, cela la confortait dans sa décision de sauver Regulus et de le rallier à leur cause. Il l'avait aidé par deux fois et de sa propre initiative, cela indiquait qu'il y avait un espoir.

Oui, il y avait encore un espoir de pouvoir le convaincre d'être avec _eux_.

Comment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais sans doute que Sirius pourrait l'y aider, ils étaient frères et les plus à même de se connaître. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, sentant un mal de tête se pointer face à toutes les questions qui rendaient son esprit confus. Elle avouait être fatiguée entre son manque de sommeil, son état de santé déplorable et ses réflexions qui n'en finissaient pas.

Elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Hermione posa alors sa tête sur le haut de ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes, comme pour se protéger du froid environnant et de la nuit qui avait tendance à l'avaler. Elle avait hâte d'en finir avec tout ça.

Elle en avait marre de devoir mentir en continue, de paraître aller bien devant les autres alors que c'était tout le contraire. Elle en avait marre de douter en permanence et de craindre que la mort ne l'emmène bien trop tôt.

Elle voulait juste revoir Ron et Harry.

Seulement ils n'étaient plus là pour l'aider et la soutenir, elle n'avait que Dumbledore. Est-ce que cela suffirait ? Ces derniers temps, elle en venait à douter, peut-être parce qu'elle avait la sensation de tourner en rond avec les deux Horcruxes restant ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les approcher, de savoir où ils étaient. Certes Bellatrix était l'une de ses partisans, mais lui avait-il déjà donné la coupe ? A l'heure actuelle, sans plan, sans aide supplémentaire, cela serait du suicide pur et simple de se rendre à Gringott pour s'en emparer.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait que compter sur elle-même, jusqu'à la fin.

« Hermione ? entendit-elle une voix sur sa droite, la faisant légèrement sursauter. »

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Remus, vêtu de son pyjama, les cheveux en batailles, son regard se posant sur elle. Il paraissait surpris de la voir ici et Hermione devait avouer l'être aussi, elle qui se pensait tranquille jusqu'au petit matin.

« Remus, souffla-t-elle d'une voix étonnement basse. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je te retourne la question, dit-il calmement en s'approchant. »

Il la vit alors grimacer et détourner les yeux, semblant embarrassée de devoir lui répondre. Il en profita pour la détailler un peu pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans une tenue dès plus légère en cette saison, le faisant rougir plus que nécessaire. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer la gente féminine avec son problème de poils, évitant tout contact avec elles, sauf Lily. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour essayer de reprendre contenance puis la réponse lui parut évidente en se souvenant des cernes qu'elles arboraient.

« Cauchemars ? proposa-t-il en s'attirant son regard noisette.

\- Entre autre, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

\- Je vois, alors nous allons pouvoir nous tenir compagnie, dit-il en prenant place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à son opposé. »

Elle l'observa prendre place, se sentant quelque peu intimidée d'être ainsi vêtue face à son ancien professeur. Elle avait vécue durant une année complète avec deux garçons dans une intimité presque caduque et voilà qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi vu par Remus.

Oui, sauf qu'Harry et Ron étaient comme des frères pour elle.

Elle déglutit passablement en sentant sa gorge se serrer à nouveau aux souvenirs qui la submergeaient. Elle devait faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle devait se calmer, elle ne devait pas craquer devant Remus, ne pas lui donner plus de grain à moudre. Il avait suffisamment d'indice pour en ajouter. Sauf, que c'était plus facile à dire, qu'à faire. Elle déplia alors ses jambes et souffla :

« Je vais retourner me coucher, bonne nuit Rem… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit la main chaude de son camarade s'enrouler autour de son bras afin de la retenir, tandis qu'il murmura :

« Écoute, si tu crains que je n'en profite pour te poser des questions, je ne le ferais pas, alors reste…

\- Je, je suis fatiguée, alors, alors…

\- Sauf erreur de ma part, je ne pense pas que tu retrouves le sommeil, sinon tu ne semblerais pas aussi fatiguée, nota-t-il en plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien. Tu devrais apprendre à te reposer sur ton entourage, _Hermione_ , reste, insista-t-il avec douceur en la sentant se détendre tandis qu'elle replaça lentement ses jambes dans la même position qu'elle était auparavant. »

Il finit alors par la lâcher puis s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur tout en l'observant du coin des yeux. Le silence se fit à nouveau et il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le rompre sans la faire se sentir méfiante vis-à-vis de lui. Il fut alors surpris de l'entendre prononcer :

« La pleine lune, tu, est-ce que ça a été ?

\- Oh, oui, répondit-il. J'ai l'habitude maintenant, ajouta Lupin quelque peu mal à l'aise. En plus, Mme Pomfresh est douée pour me prodiguer des soins, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

\- Il est normal que je me fasse du souci, après tout, tu es…non, rien, oubli…

\- Oublier quoi Hermione ? reprit Remus en fronçant des sourcils. »

A nouveau, elle se plongea dans un silence total. Sirius avait raison, elle s'était construit une carapace en acier. Elle était méfiante comme lui lors de sa première année à Poudlard par sa condition de Loup-garou. Il avait fallu que Sirius et les autres viennent à découvrir son secret pour qu'il se livre et il avait l'étrange sensation qu'Hermione serait exactement pareille.

Sirius aurait su quoi faire pour la mettre à l'aise et il était certain qu'il aurait apprécié ce moment avec elle, il avait beau nier, il l'appréciait énormément, au point de s'inquiéter pour elle. La preuve en était, à chaque fois qu'elle allait à l'infirmerie, il s'y rendait pour aller la voir. Il avait aussi remarqué le fait qu'il lui glisse subtilement de la nourriture dans son assiette pour la forcer à manger.

Il veillait sur elle, à sa façon.

Il remarqua alors son index qui ne cessait de gratter son avant bras, la manche de son gilet remontant légèrement à chaque fois. Etait-ce un tic nerveux ?

« Il m'arrive souvent de faire des cauchemars, révéla Remus en s'attirant l'attention d'Hermione. La nuit ou j'ai été mordu par Greyback, restera à jamais l'un de mes pires souvenirs et…il arrive que j'en rêve encore, surtout après que la pleine lune soit passée, avoua Moony en espérant que cela lui donnerait envie de se confier à son tour.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Je, Ron et Harry sont souvent dans mes cauchemars, lui dévoila-t-elle.

\- Vous, vous étiez amis de longues dates ? s'enquit-il prudemment.

\- Depuis nos onze ans, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Je vois, comme moi avec Sirius, James et Peter, prononça Lupin. Je pense que si je venais à les perdre, je serais aussi dévasté, ils sont comme ma famille, révéla-t-il.

\- Tu, tu n'as plus tes parents ? interrogea curieuse Hermione s'en savoir plus sur Remus.

\- Oh, si, ma mère Espérance et mon père Lyall sont encore en vie mais depuis ce jour… ils…enfin, mon père s'en veut d'avoir provoqué Greyback, culpabilisant de ma condition, il se plonge dans le travail quant à ma mère, eh bien, je suppose qu'elle essaie de faire au mieux…elle veut me protéger, mais se montre parfois maladroite…

\- Comme bons nombres de mère, sourit Hermione au souvenir de Mme Weasley ou de la sienne. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne nous aiment pas, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Sans doute, oui, approuva-t-il en un mouvement de tête. Et toi ? Tes parents ? Sirius m'a dit que tu restais ici durant les vacances, pas de fêtes en famille ?

\- Elle est loin en ce moment même, je ne pourrais pas aller les rejoindre cette année, répondit-elle la gorge nouée. Ce n'est pas grave, je les reverrais bient… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit la main de Remus se poser sur la sienne tandis qu'il ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Elle cessa aussitôt de se gratter l'avant bras avec son index, sentant son cœur faire un soubresaut dans sa cage thoracique par crainte qu'il n'ait remarqué quelque chose d'autre.

« Cesse cela, tu te fais du mal inutilement, lui souffla-t-il. Je te vois gratter ton avant bras depuis tout à l'heure, à force tu vas te l'égratigner malgré ton gilet, la prévint-il. »

Elle baissa alors la tête vers sa main qui retenait la sienne, c'était un tic qu'elle avait développé depuis sa séance de torture au manoir Malefoy. Inconsciemment, elle grattait sa cicatrice, c'était sans aucun doute nerveux.

Elle se souvenait qu'Harry lui en avait fait la remarque.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de mouiller sur le dos de sa main, avant qu'un doigt n'effleure sa joue pour y essuyer une larme solitaire.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ? Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons, répondit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi…

\- Je, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Alors laisse les autres le faire pour _toi_ , je peux comprendre que faire à nouveau confiance est difficile, mais tu sais, malgré tout, Sirius veille sur toi à sa manière, confia Moony avec tendresse. James à certes l'esprit occupé par Lily mais quand Sirius revient de l'infirmerie après t'avoir vue, il prend de tes nouvelles, ainsi que Lily, même Peter et moi, s'arrêta-t-il en cherchant ces mots. Moi, je me fais du souci, tu donnes cette sensation de vouloir protéger tout le monde jusqu'à t'en oublier, _Hermione_ …n'en fait pas trop, nous sommes là, tu n'es pas toute seule, lui rappela-t-il. »

Il sentit alors ses doigts s'agripper fermement à sa main tandis qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux pour finalement hocher de la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, ses longs cheveux retombant de chaque côté de son visage, elle ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Les paroles de Remus résonnaient en elle comme un écho lointain.

A cet instant précis, elle comprit qu'elle avait été dans l'erreur depuis le départ à vouloir leur cacher la vérité. Leur mentir ainsi, était trahir le peu de confiance qu'elle obtenait de leur part. Elle les côtoyait quotidiennement, apprenait à les connaître sous un jour nouveau, elle devenait peu à peu leurs amis alors que prochainement, elle viendrait sans doute à disparaître.

Que leur laisserait-elle alors ?

Quelle trace, quelle image auront-ils d'elle dans le futur ?

Elle avait oublié l'essentiel, une chose qu'elle avait rappelé à Harry avant qu'il n'entreprenne sa quête des Horcruxes.

Seul, il n'arriverait à rien.

Elle avait souhaité accompagné Harry pour l'aider, le soutenir, parce qu'elle savait que dans un moment où un autre, il aurait eu besoin d'elle, et Ron en avait fait de même. C'était la force de leur trio. Sauf qu'elle avait fait la même erreur que son meilleur ami, elle avait cru avec arrogance s'en sortir seule, prenant la décision d'affronter ce combat avec pour unique aide Dumbledore.

Cela était impossible.

La preuve en était, elle n'avançait plus à rien. Elle tournait en rond.

Elle s'était trompée, seule, elle n'arriverait à rien.

 _A rien._

Elle inspira alors profondément et prit une résolution, à force de trop réfléchir, de trop calculer, elle pouvait aussi passer à côté de certaines choses. Elle devait admettre ne plus avoir la main sur les événements à venir et les gens qui l'entouraient.

Elle devait faire confiance en ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire et non sa raison.

« Remus, j'ai besoin de _toi_ , déclara-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en serrant fortement de ses doigts sa main. J'ai besoin de toi et de Sirius, sinon, sinon, je n'y arriverais pas, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sourde tandis que pour seule réponse, Moony l'enlaça sans même réfléchir, heureux de sa prise de conscience. »

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

C'était la veille au soir des vacances de Noël, il avait reçu un mot ce matin lors du petit déjeuner, d'un hibou venant de l'école. Au début, il avait cru à une plaisanterie puisque le parchemin était totalement vierge, jusqu'à ce souvenir d'un petit jeu entre lui et son frère quand ils étaient jeunes. Afin d'échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents, ils leurs arrivaient souvent d'écrire sur un même parchemin ensorcelé qui permettait que les mots s'effacent et reparaissent sous la prononciation d'un code.

Un code connu uniquement par eux. Un code qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré les années, malgré le temps passé. Regulus son frère, son petit frère, s'en était souvenu et lui demandait de venir le rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie, ce soir.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Que lui voulait-il ? Durant près de sept années, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus adressés la parole, hormis pour s'insulter, or, Regulus souhaitait discuter avec lui. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. Peut-être dans leur famille ? Sauf que dans ce cas précis, il aurait été mis au courant par l'oncle Alphard ou sa cousine Androméda.

Il secoua alors la tête, chassant toutes les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, cela ne servait à rien de faire des hypothèses et des plans sur la comète, le mieux était de l'attendre calmement.

Il leva alors la tête vers le ciel quelque peu nuageux, laissant entre-apercevoir par moment les étoiles et la lune. Il n'eut pas le loisir de trouver son étoile qu'il entendit des pas gravir les marches. Il se mit légèrement aux aguets puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vérifier l'identité de l'arrivant du fait que Peter avait souhaité avoir la carte, sans doute pour faire un tour aux cuisines. Intérieurement, il croisa les doigts pour que cela ne soit pas Rusard ou pire James et Lily en train de faire leur ronde Il aperçut alors une masse de cheveux bruns et une silhouette qu'il reconnut très rapidement, le faisant expirer de soulagement, ou presque…

Il angoissait un peu à l'idée de discuter avec son jeune frère, après tout, cela faisait des années et voilà, qu'après le combat qu'ils avaient mené côte à côte, celui-ci faisait appel à lui, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Etait-ce une lueur d'espoir dans ces ténèbres ? Est-ce que Regulus revenait lentement mais sûrement vers _lui_ ?

« Tu t'en es souvenu, souffla Regulus en se positionnant face à lui.

\- Oui, comment pourrais-je oublier le code que nous avions créé ; Leonis Canis. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi en avoir fait usage ?

\- Poudlard est surveillé, crois-tu que je puisse t'envoyer un courrier sans que personne ne le sache, répondit Regulus en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, méfiant. Tu es bien seul ?

\- Bien entendu, comme précisé dans ta lettre, approuva Sirius en s'approchant de son cadet.

\- Comment se porte la nouvelle ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc en s'attirant l'incompréhension de son aîné par un froncement de sourcil. Granger, ajouta-t-il d'une voix impatiente et dure.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle ? répliqua Sirius curieux et étonné à la fois.

Il l'entendit alors rire, un rire sarcastique qui aurait presque pu le faire passer pour un fou. Etait-ce pour cela qui l'avait fait venir ? Pour lui parler d'Hermione ? Pour quelles raisons ?

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'ais pas, rétorqua Regulus en le vrillant du regard. Si tu me dis le contraire, notre conversation s'arrêtera ici et tu ne me reverras plus, alors ? prévint-il d'un air menaçant et agacé.

\- Je le conçois, elle nous intrigue et nous…

\- Nous ? reprit son cadet en fronçant des sourcils soucieux. Qui est de la partie ?

\- Remus Lupin, précisa Sirius en ne comprenant pas l'inquiétude de Regulus. Putain Reg' accouche maintenant, qu'est-ce que signifie cette mascarade ? Pourquoi me fais-tu venir ici, à cette heure de la nuit pour discuter de Granger ? Tu as perdu les pédales où quoi ? s'énerva l'aîné des Black.

\- Toujours aussi impulsif Sirius, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira son cadet en le contournant pour venir s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Que savez-vous sur elle ? Qu'avez-vous réussi à découvrir ? Etes-vous les seuls à vous intéresser à elle ? questionna-t-il en fixant l'horizon.

\- Seul moi et Remus menons notre enquête, les seules choses que nous avons réussi à découvrir, c'est le fait qu'Harry et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis, décédés, elle ne semble pas venir de France, et elle a avoué connaître la guerre. Nous avons enquêté sur sa famille et elle semble bien être une née moldue, avec Remus nous comptons rendre visite à celle-ci durant nos vacances de Noël, en trouvant leur adresse via une sorte d'annuaire, l'informa-t-il en fixant de dos Regulus qui finit par se retourner pour lui faire face, la mine grave. »

Il fouilla alors sous sa cape pour en sortir un bouquin qu'il déposa brutalement dans les mains de Sirius. Le concerné observa son cadet pour ensuite déposer ses yeux sur le titre du bouquin qu'il détenait : _Les lois du Ministère de la Magie._ Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi lui remettait-il un tel bouquin ? Il se souvenait peut-être en avoir entendu parler au cours d'un repas de Sang-Pur, mais lui et les lois, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, il préférait cent fois les enfreindre. C'était beaucoup plus palpitant.

« Lis-le, lui ordonna Regulus en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Je lui ai sauvé la mise deux fois de suite à cette petite écervelée en la protégeant du Feudeymon et dernièrement contre un Epouvantard. Elle a attaqué Carrow et Thorfinn parce qu'ils ont agressé verbalement la préfète en chef et…

\- Agressé ? Qu'est-ce que…Lily ne nous en a absolument pas parlé et ni…

\- Normal, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Puisque j'ai du falsifier leur mémoire à tous, sauf à Granger, dis lui que je lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer, qu'elle me doit une dette, déclara le jeune Black en s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que, souffla Sirius sidéré d'être pris pour un hibou avant de réagir et de rattraper Regulus par le bras. Attend, je n'y comprends rien, pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de modifier la mémoire de tes camarades ? Pourquoi l'as-tu protégé de son Epouvantard ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle…

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il d'un air confus en plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné. Je n'en sais rien _Sirius_ , tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette fille est capable du meilleur comme du pire, _cette fille_ , est peut-être en train de se jouer de nous tous…

\- Hermione est une fille en qui j'ai confiance, assura l'aîné. Et si tu l'as aidé, si tu l'as protégé de Carrow et Thorfinn alors…

\- Je ne l'ai pas protégé d'eux, elle est suffisamment grande et capable de le faire, je me suis protégé _moi_ , avant tout, siffla Regulus le regard noir en s'arrachant de la poigne de son frère. A cause d'elle, je risque _tout…_ je risque de…laisse tomber, passe le message, et réponds-moi via le parchemin, stipula-t-il en se détournant de son frère, la mine basse, reprenant le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer à son dortoir. »

Sirius resta plusieurs minutes pantois de cette conversation sans queue, ni tête et surtout interloqué par la réaction de son cadet, il paraissait totalement perdu et désarçonné. Que se passait-il donc dans sa petite tête ? Pourquoi disait-il qu'il risquait tout ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qu'il avait protégé Hermione des deux Serpentard ? Quel était l'Epouvantard d'Hermione pour que Regulus lui donne ce livre ? Quel rapport ? Et pourquoi se faisait-il autant de souci pour _elle_ ?

Est-ce que lui aussi avait remarqué son état de santé préoccupant ? Sirius soupira longuement tout en rangeant le livre sous sa cape. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux qu'il ramena à l'arrière tandis qu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel, semblant y chercher des réponses à ses questions, en vain. Au même moment Hermione se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, portant son regard vers la fenêtre non loin de son lit, sans savoir que l'étau se resserrait doucement autour d'elle…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o••o•o•o•

Ils marchaient d'un pas vigoureux et alerte malgré la neige qui obstruait leur passage, en l'occurrence les trottoirs de Londres. C'était les vacances de Noël, cela faisait tout juste une semaine qu'Hermione lui avait finalement réclamé son aide, ainsi que celle de Sirius. Après cela, Remus n'avait pas osé la brusquer plus que nécessaire, il préférait attendre qu'elle vienne à eux, même si Padfoot doutait fortement qu'elle le fasse. Surtout depuis qu'il avait signifié à Hermione que son cadet souhaitait avoir une rencontre avec elle. Elle avait parue surprise et comme satisfaite jusqu'à ce qui lui explique que son frère lui avait donné ce fameux livre sur les diverses lois qui régissaient leur monde.

Il l'avait vu blêmir et paniquer pour finalement lui répondre un vague « _je le rencontrerais_ » avant de s'enfermer en vitesse dans son dortoir pour ne plus la revoir de la journée jusqu'à leur départ pour chez eux. Cela n'avait fait que confirmer à Sirius, que son frère cadet avait découvert le secret d'Hermione et qu'il leur avait donné ce livre, dans le but d'y trouver la réponse à toutes leurs questions.

Remus le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir étudié au sujet des lois sur les créatures, tel que lui. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas quel rapport cela avait avec Hermione. Qu'était-il sensé y trouver et y chercher ? Il y avait des centaines de lois sur divers sujets les créatures, le temps, l'utilisation de la magie ou bien, les sortilèges interdits, ect…

Alors, en attendant, ils avaient pris la décision de continuer leur enquête sur Hermione Granger afin d'y trouver un indice supplémentaire qui leur permettrait de savoir dans quel chapitre du livre se pencher. Une enquête qui les avait finalement menés dans les rues Moldus de Londres, dans un quartier plus précisément, où une famille, du même nom que leur jeune amie, y résidait.

« Ralentit la cadence Sirius ! J'ai du mal à te suivre ! Gronda Remus en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son écharpe.

\- Cesse de geindre Moony, c'est le seul moment que nous ayons puisque James est partit compter fleurette à Miss Evans, sincèrement, tu y crois toi ?

\- Croire quoi ? soupira Remus en observant son ami de dos.

\- Evans et James pardi ! Elle a accepté son rendez-vous ! lui rappela Black en s'arrêtant subitement.

\- En quoi cela t'étonne, c'est toi-même qui a dit qu'ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés ces derniers mois, nous devrions au contraire en être heureux pour James, il lui court après depuis des années, souffla Moony avec un léger sourire. »

Sirius l'observa quelques instants, pensif, avant de reprendre fermement sa marche comme pour se défouler. Remus savait ce qu'il le tracassait, il avait peur que la cohésion de leur groupe n'en pâtisse avec une fille. Padfoot était quelqu'un de possessif et lui, qui avait fait les quatre cents coups avec James, son frère, avait comme la sensation de le perdre. Cependant, Moony savait aussi que Sirius était heureux pour Prong, malgré son angoisse, il savait que Sirius accepterait Lily par amour et amitié envers James.

Loyal et fidèle jusqu'au bout, sa forme de chien le représentait à merveille.

« Nous grandissons Paddy, il est normal que nous pensions à fonder quelque chose de plus sérieux, exposa Lupin à l'encontre de son ami.

\- Je sais que tu as raison Moony, c'est juste que…

\- Juste quoi ? reprit Remus en soupirant quelque peu agacé.

\- Eh bien, cela ne t'effraie pas de te dire que cette année, est la dernière, cela sonne peut-être la fin des Maraudeurs ? Après tout, James en couple avec Lily, Peter qui semble s'éloigner peu à peu…

\- Peter ne s'éloigne pas, le rabroua une nouvelle fois Lupin. Il est juste perdu, il vit en admiration pour James et toi, or, ces deux repères sont en train de grandir sans que lui ne puisse les suivre et…

\- Arrête de le défendre Moony ! s'exclama Sirius en le foudroyant du regard. Le couver ainsi, ne l'aide pas et ne l'aidera pas, surtout pas en ce moment avec cette putain de guerre qui nous attends à l'extérieur ! ragea Black en faisant volte face vers son ami.

\- Alors c'est ça qui t'inquiète en définitif ? La guerre ? déclara Lupin sachant qu'il avait touché juste en apercevant le trouble dans les yeux gris de Sirius.

\- Nous serons tous exposés dehors, moi le traître à son sang, toi, par ton statut de Loup-Garou, James qui s'éprend de Lily, une née Moldue, quant à Peter, crois-tu qu'il aura les reins assez solides pour se battre ? confia Sirius soucieux. Quel avenir nous attend ? Sincèrement ?

\- Moi, je me souviens d'un petit garçon me dire ; ne te souci de rien, il faut vivre l'instant présent, tant que nous serons unis, nous n'en serons que plus fort, prononça le loup-garou nostalgique face à souvenir. »

Il vit alors son meilleur ami touché puis sourire, légèrement, comme la brise hivernale qui vint les caresser. Sirius se rappelait très bien de ce jour et de cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé, cela était juste après avoir découvert le secret de Remus. Il avait voulu rassuré et consolé son camarade, son ami, son frère.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Remus, nous avons grandis et nos angoisses avec, conclut-il en se retournant pour reprendre sa marche avec moins d'énergie. »

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule droite, Sirius tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de son meilleur ami, celui-ci lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et réconfortant. Il se souvint alors des paroles d'Hermione, comme quoi, il devait croire en Sirius, le soutenir et naturellement les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Paddy, quoi qu'il arrive, ensemble, nous aborderons l'avenir, _ensemble_ … »

Pour seule réponse, Sirius hocha la tête, semblant plus confiant. Néanmoins, Remus sentit son cœur se serrer sans trop en connaître la raison. Peut-être par peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse ? Après tout, étant un Loup-garou, il savait d'or et déjà que le monde des sorciers lui serait hostile, trouver un travail, un logement décent, tout cela, il savait pertinemment que se serait un combat de tous les jours…

« Nous sommes arrivés, souffla Sirius en le sortant de ses pensées les plus sombres. »

En effet, ils se tenaient devant le petit portail en bois recouvert de neige, la boite aux lettres mentionnait le nom _Granger_. Sans attendre, Sirius pénétra dans l'allée tandis que Remus resta en arrière, ne sachant quoi faire, sentant son cœur pulser. Il vit son ami toquer à la porte puis s'ouvrir sur une femme plutôt élégante. Il put entendre son ami demander si Hermione Granger habitait ici, pour finalement apercevoir la femme froncer des sourcils, semblant perdue.

« Je suis désolée, mais vous devez vous tromper, nous n'avons aucune Hermione Granger, seulement un fils, mais il n'est pas là, répondit-elle en paraissant embêtée pour Sirius.

\- Chérie, qui est-ce ?

\- Un jeune homme qui cherchait une jeune fille portant le même nom que notre famille, cria-t-elle en réponse à son mari tout en maintenant la porte entrebâillée.

\- Je vois, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir importuné Madame, s'excusa élégamment Sirius.

\- Oh, ne vous excusez pas jeune homme, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, dommage que Wendell n'est pas ici, peut-être que…

\- Comment avez-vous dit ? Votre fils s'appelle Wendell ? la coupa Black avec précipitation.

\- Eh bien oui, vous le connaissez aussi ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. »

Sirius se retourna lentement vers Remus qui l'observait et qui avait tout entendu de la conversation. Black avait comme la sensation de recevoir une massue sur la tête, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

 _Wendell_ , comme le père d'Hermione.

Ce n'était possible, cela devait être une coïncidence. Seulement, le hasard n'existait pas, surtout aux yeux de Sirius. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine, aux souvenirs des paroles de leur nouvelle camarade, aux souvenirs de ses larmes, de ses mots ambigües, de toutes ses connaissances sur leur entourage et le château.

Tous les éléments, les faits étaient en train de s'emboiter naturellement les uns dans les autres pour ne faire place qu'à une seule et unique réponse à toutes les questions qu'ils avaient pu se poser sur Hermione Granger. Si Wendell Granger était bel et bien le père d'Hermione, où plutôt le futur père, cela signifiait qu'elle venait d'une autre…

« Epoque, souffla Remus totalement estomaqué comme pour répondre aux pensées de Sirius qui semblait tout aussi abasourdit. »

Au même moment, Voldemort était assis là en bout de table, dans son repaire, ses sbires autour de lui, tous plus peureux les uns que les autres. Sa baguette tapait d'un rythme régulier sur la table, agacé. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, et pour cause, ces derniers temps il s'était sentit comme affaiblit.

Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant que cela était dû à tous ces derniers événements pour orchestrer son ascension, mais finalement, il en avait douté. Il avait pensé à ces Horcruxes, vérifiant les deux seuls dont il pouvait encore avoir la main dessus. Il avait eu alors l'amer surprise de voir qu'ils avaient disparu !

La bague et le médaillon sans aucun doute détruit.

Qui ? Qui avait pu découvrir leur cachette et ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Etait-ce possible que Slughorn ce soit montré un peu trop bavard ? Si oui, auprès de qui ? Il comptait bien le découvrir, cela n'en resterait pas là ! Il était hors de question que quelqu'un vienne mettre des bâtons dans son projet ! Ensuite, comment avait-il pu les détruire ?

Comment ?

Qu'il soit tous maudit ! A tous les coups c'était encore ce vieux fou qui venait se mettre en travers de sa route : Albus Dumbledore. Il lui restait au final deux Horcruxes en sa possession, il fallait les disperser, par plus de sécurité, au cas où …

« Bella ! Lucius ! Les appela-t-il brusquement en rompant le silence morbide des lieux.

\- Oui, My Lord, dirent-ils en chœur.

\- J'ai une mission pour vous deux, j'ai des choses à vous faire garder, en lieu sûr, prévint-il avec un fin sourire. Je vous les confierais en fin de soirée, je compte sur vous pour que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus…

\- Bien entendu, approuvèrent-ils ensemble, c'est un honneur que…

\- SILENCE ! Amenez-moi l'otage, qu'on en finisse avec, trancha-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Sous les yeux de tous, Horace Slughorn fut amené à Voldemort, terrifié de voir son ancien élève Tom Jedusor tandis que Nagini rodait autour de lui, tel un vautour autour de sa proie…

* * *

 _Voilà ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez depuis...un an...maintenant... je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard impardonnable, mais beaucoup de choses se sont produites au cours de ces mois un peu sombre...en attendant, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes, favoris, merci énormément pour vos commentaires que j'ai lu et relu pour me redonner le moral et la motivation de continuer..._

 _J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ?_

 **Merci de votre soutien !**


End file.
